Moment of Life
by Andromeda Sulpicia
Summary: HG/SS Comme le dit le titre, Moment de vie...Celle de Hermione et Severus, évidemment ! Non chronologique, et indépendants... Juste des nouvelles d'Eux.
1. requête agitée

Hello !

J'ai eu, pour le moins, beaucoup de mal à m'arranger avec l'anglais -_-"

Mais j'ai enfin réussi !

Voilà, ce n'est pas le premier truc que j'écris mais le tout premier que je publie !

Very happy !

Régalez-vous =D

________________________________________

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander plus tôt ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Non.

Refus catégorique. Elle lui lança un regard furieux, tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant.

Severus soupira… Cette dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être. Hermione aurait dû lui sauter dans les bras en l'embrassant au lieu de s'être énervée…

Mélancolique et, bizarrement, avec un pincement au cœur, il se rassit à son bureau et recommença à corriger ses copies.

Le soir, elle ne reparut pas. Severus était anxieux. Il voulait la voir mais avait peur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta ses appartements.

Il toqua… Aucune réponse. Il réitéra, mais toujours rien. Severus entra.

Hermione n'était pas dans la salle de séjour, ni dans la cuisine.

Doucement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et poussa la porte. Elle était là, recroquevillée dans son lit.

Toujours avec de l'appréhension, Severus défit ses chaussures et retira ses robes… Il se glissa à ses côtés en tirant légèrement sur la couette. Il vit ses yeux bruns se poser sur lui quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Ces yeux qui l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa peau, de ses caresses, de sa voix… Il avait besoin d'elle.

- Je suis sur les nerfs. Je pense que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour rester passive…

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais vraiment attendu autant de ma part ?

- Oui.

Et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Je peux refaire mon offre sans risques ? Demanda Severus.

- Essais toujours.

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Hermione Granger ?

La concernée déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Dois-je prendre pour un « oui » ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre son torse, et il la serra contre lui.

- Alors, c'est un oui. Ne me refais plus de scènes pareilles !

- Je pense que c'est impossible...

- Pardon ?

- Comment veux-tu que l'on choisisse nos témoins, ou encore le noms de nos enfants sans se disputer, Severus ?

Soupir.

- Tu as raison, c'est impossible !

________________________________________

P.S. : La plupart de ces OS indépendants seront tristes... Même si je ne suis pas douée pour les sentiments =S

Donnez votre avis, j'en serai ravie ! =D Maintenant, je me met à la poésie, non mais j'vous jure !

Bon, j'arrête ! Bientôt un autre One-Shot, promis !

Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews, please !

Thanks !

P.S.²: Si vous pouviez me dire tous les petits secrets de ffnet, ce serai génial...

J'aurai sans doute moins de mal que pour aujourd'hui !


	2. Partir Ou pas ?

Tout petit OS romantiiiiiiique !

**__________________________________________**

Je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers.

C'était mon dernier jour à Poudlard, ma dernière soirée et dernière nuit.

Demain, je partirais pour Durmstrang.

C'était déjà prévu depuis deux mois, depuis que Viktor m'avait fait sa demande.

Enfin plutôt, depuis qu'il l'avait faite à mes parents.

Ils savaient que je sortais avec lui depuis ma quatrième année, et j'avais 17 ans.

Du point de vue sorcier, j'étais majeure.

Ce soir, c'était le bal de Noël.

22 heure sonna, je posais le pied sur la dernière marche.

Aucun cavalier ne m'attendait, j'étais désormais fiancée.

Une courte robe blanche aux bordures argentées, des souliers digne de Cendrillon.

Mes cheveux était "presque" lissés. Au cou, je portais un collier que l'on m'avait offert,

un pendentif de cristal en forme de cœur au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent.

Sur mon visage, un loup immaculé assorti à la robe.

Une tenue parfaite pour un hiver aussi enneigé que cette année.

Harry, Ron, mes amis savaient que je ne voulait pas... Partir...

La musique ne me faisait même pas oublier.

Une dernière danse, et personne ne m'empêchait de prendre la porte.

Personne...

D'un coup de baguette magique, j'appelais ma valise à moi.

Alors que je franchissais les lourdes portes, une voix m'appela.

- Non ! Attends !

Cette voix.

Une large cape noire, une démarche rapide.

L'homme fut bientôt à mes côtés.

J'allais reprendre mon chemin, mais il me saisit le bras

et m'attira trop brusquement vers lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, son nez frôlant ma mâchoire.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque.

Je sentis les gouttes salées tomber sur mon épaule...

Je finis de me tourner vers lui.

Son teint plus pâle que d'origine, et ses yeux pour la première fois baignés de larmes.

- Non, répéta-t-il.

Il m'entraina vers la douce lumière du hall, tout contre sa poitrine, alors qu'à cette heure plus que matinale,

les élèves étaient retournés dans leurs salles communes.

Moi, j'étais avec lui... Et j'y resterais.

Je ne gagnerais _jamais_ la Bulgarie.

**______________________________________**

Alors ???


	3. Furieuse abstinence

- En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? Dit Rogue de sa voix froide et ironique. Dix points de moins pour Griffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde.

Lorsque Hermione passa devant lui, elle frôla de sa main le robe de son professeur. Severus la regarda, une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux. La jeune fille entra, en cachant son sourire.

De son côté, Harry lâcha Neville qui essaya de retrouver son souffle et lui lança un regard furieux.

- Il fallait bien que je t'arrête, haleta Harry en prenant son sac par terre. Crabbe et Goyle t'auraient mis en pièces.

Neville ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de ramasser son propre sac d'un geste brusque et entra dans le cachot.

- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Ron d'un voix lente alors qu'ils emboîtaient le pas de Neville.

Harry resta silencieux. Ils rejoignirent Hermione et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles au fond de la salle puis sortirent plumes, parchemins et un exemplaire du livre intitulé _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_. Autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient en commentant le coup de colère de Neville mais lorsque Rogue claqua la porte avec un grand bang !, tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

- Vous remarquerez, dit Rogue de sa voix basse et narquoise, que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui.

Il fit un geste vers le coin le plus sombre du cachot et les élèves vient les professeur Ombrage qui s'était assise là, son bloc-notes sur les genoux. Les sourcils levés, Hermione jeta un regard à Severus. Ce cours ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, plus de sous-entendus, de frôlements discrets, de souffles dans le cou, de clins d'œil, de sourires ironiques et aguicheurs... Le température resterait froide de leur abstinence forcée et impatiente.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions -il agita sa baguette- figurent au tableau. Allez-y.

Le professeur Ombrage passa la première demi-heure du cours à prendre des notes dans son coin, tandis que Hermione se mordillait les lèvres dans le but d'oublier que son amant était lui aussi dans le salle. Severus ne s'approcha même pas de son chaudron, de peur de faire un faux pas que le crapaud aurait vite remarqué.

Harry était impatient de l'entendre poser des questions à son professeur honni, si impatient que, cette fois encore, il négligeait sa potion.

- Du sang de salamandre, Harry ! Marmonna Hermione en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher d'ajouter une troisième fois les mauvais ingrédients. Pas de jus de grenade !

- Oui, oui, d'accord, répondit Harry qui reposa le flacon et continua d'observer ce qui se passait dans le coin du cachot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Ombrage venait de se lever.

- Ah, dit Harry à voix basse.

Il la vit s'avancer entre deux rangées de tables en direction de Rogue qui était penché sur la potion de Dean Thomas.

- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, dit-elle brusquement, dans le dos de Rogue. Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre un potion comme la solution de Force. Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme.

Rogue se redressa lentement et se tourna pour la regarder. Hermione retint sa respiration, elle savait particulièrement qu'il ne fallait pas contredire Severus Rogue.

- Maintenant, dites-moi... Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? Demanda Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son bloc-notes.

- Quatorze ans, répliqua Rogue.

L'expression de son visage paraissait insondable, comme souvent. Ce qui rappela à Hermione les cours de potion habituel et le regard brillant de Severus. Cette vieille peau ne gâchera pas son couple, en plus de son année, à cause d'une dispute d'un soir causée par la mauvaise humeur de son amant.

- Je crois que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Demanda Ombrage.

- Oui, répondit Rogue à mi-voix.

- Mais sans succès ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

- De toute évidence.

Le professeur Ombrage griffonna sur son bloc-notes.

- Et, depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ?

- Oui, répondit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il avait l'air furieux. Même si les questions portaient sur le métier, Hermione pensait qu'elles étaient de plus-en-plus portées sur le personnel.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? Interrogea Ombrage.

- Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, réplique Rogue d'une voix hachée.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire.

- Il était vraiment indispensable d'évoquer ce sujet, j'imagine ? dit Rogue en plissant ses yeux noirs.

- Oh oui, répondit le professeur Ombrage . Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les.. heu... différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants. Tenez, en parlant de cela, qu'attendez-vous exactement de vos élèves ?

Oh oh, pensa Hermione.

- Discipline, attention, talent et tenue en cours.

- Je vois... Vous êtes très partial... Même si je pense que pour une certaine maison, c'est amplement justifié, ajouta le professeur Ombrage en regardant Harry. Considérez-vous différemment les étudiants des étudiantes ?

Hermione se figea, tout comme Severus. Soit Ombrage s'exprimait mal, soit elle l'avait fait sciemment. Rogue prenait des couleurs et rougissait de colère à vue d'œil. Tous les élèves s'étaient détournés de leurs mixtures et regardaient la confrontation. Bientôt, le professeur de potion craquerait...

- Je vous demande pardon ? Menaça Rogue, les mains frémissantes, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe.

- Et bien... Vous êtes le seul homme réellement humain à enseigner à Poudlard....

Elle cherche à le piéger, songea Hermione. Si elle n'arrivait pas à l'avoir par sa nature, son incompétence ou autre, elle voulait l'avoir d'une autre façon.

- Me traiteriez-vous de pédophile ? Que je m'approche de mes élèves de manière non-orthodoxe ? Que je les viole ? Ou que je les force peut-être ?

De basse et menaçante, la voix de Rogue devenait grondante. Savait-elle pour Hermione et lui ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux idiots ou idiotes pré-pubères, hurla-t-il presque.

En entendant ces paroles, Hermione se mit à douter.. Si elle faisait parti de ces idiots, justement ? Si elle n'était qu'un pauvre passe-temps pour celui qu'elle aimait ? Ébranlée, elle vit du coin de l'œil Ombrage s'éloigner précipitamment de Severus et s'approcher de Pansy Parkinson pour lui poser quelques questions sur les cours de potions en général.

Rogue tourna les yeux vers Hermione et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Il vit son doute tout neuf et ses sentiments. Il n'attendrait pas le soir pour pouvoir lui parler, c'était hors de question, même s'il était littéralement enragé.

Hermione se pencha directement après sur sa potion. Celle de Harry formait à présent d'horribles grumeaux et dégageait une forte odeur de caoutchouc brûlé.

- Cette fois encore, vous n'aurez pas de note, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton malveillant en vidant le chaudron de Harry d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous allez me rédiger une dissertation sur la composition de cette potion en expliquant comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes trompé. Vous me rendrez ça au prochain cours, c'est compris ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec fureur.

Rogue leur avait déjà donné des devoirs et il éprouva un intense plaisir à voir le cours se terminer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Le professeur Ombrage avait déguerpi, tous comme les autres élèves, sitôt la sonnerie retentit.

Severus claqua la porte d'un geste rageur et se retourna brusquement. Il avança à grands pas vers Hermione, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, son amant prit sauvagement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, en y mettant toute sa colère et tout son amour à la fois. Hermione, étonnée, répondit à son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, à bout de souffle.

- Va-t-en avant que je ne me permette de te faire regretter d'avoir douter de moi, murmura Severus, ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se plaignit de ses devoirs, et Hermione feignit avoir à faire à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle songeait déjà à sa nuit future.

**_________________________________**

_La vache !_ C'était long !

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, c'est une partie d'un chapitre modifié de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

Chapitre 17: Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre

cf: le cours de Rogue

Je sais, finalement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Hermione/Severus, même si c'est voyant...

En fait, comme c'est censé s'intégrer dans le livre où Harry est le héros, ben voilà quoi !

=)

Reviews ?


	4. Dawn

Aujourd'hui, vous aurez la chance d'avoir deux, voir peut-être trois si j'en finis un entre temps, one-shot...

Le truc, c'est que je profite du pont pour allez en Bretagne ! =P ( Hein, Pikachu' ! )

Donc je pars demain juste après manger, pour ne revenir que dimanche... Mince alors ! Bon, peut-être que ma tante a internet, donc je prendrais quand-même ma clef usb.

Maintenant, l'Histoire... =)

**___________________________________________**

Ses amis pleuraient, ses parents pleuraient. Les profs, les élèves… Tous. Mais pas lui. Il était épuisé, sa réserve de larmes aussi. Il se devait de continuer. Pour Elle. Ou plutôt pour Elles…

C'était un enterrement moldu, malgré la majorité de présences sorcières. La musique qui résonnait n'était pas la marche funèbre, mais un morceau de piano qu'Elle appréciait.

McGonagall lui fit signe d'approcher, ainsi qu'aux parents en deuil. Sa torture ne prendrait donc jamais fin ? Non… Si ça aurait été le cas, la mort serait venu et aurait exaucé son vœu depuis longtemps… Mais il devait continuer.

La directrice les mena plus loin dans la plaine. Elle n'avait pas été ensevelie dans un cimetière.

D'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait: s'il venait à craquer et qu'il se reposerait douloureusement sur sa tombe, personne ne le verrait.

Les parents arboraient toujours une expression dégoulinante de larmes et de tristesse.

« Comment est-elle partie ? »

Pourquoi, aurait-il dû demander… Cet homme ne comprendrait pas, ne comprendrait rien !

Lui, il se sentait anéanti...car Elle était partie. Pour de bon, pour toujours.

« Un accouchement qui a mal tourné. » répondit McGonagall.

« Je vous demande pardon ??? » s'exclama la mère.

Croyait-elle que sa fille était morte en bonne petite fille gentille, toute petite et si jeune qu'elle n'avait rien pût goûter de la vie ? Hypocrite !

Elle, sa douce, était morte en donnant la vie. Elle avait passé son année à le cacher à ses parents, et ne leur avait jamais dit.

D'ailleurs, elle ne leur dira plus jamais rien, songea-t-il amèrement.

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?»

A-t-on aussi besoin de leur expliquer comment les enfants étaient conçus ?

« Elle a fait une hémorragie. Nous n'avons rien pût faire, ni agir à temps. Les remèdes magiques étaient inefficaces. »

Il serra les poings.

« Elle était atteinte d'hémophilie. » annonça le père.

« De qui était-elle enceinte ? »

De moi, pensa-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite de pervers.

« Nous ne le savons pas.» dit McGonagall, en le regardant. Bien sûr que si elle savait, mais elle ne le dira pas.

« Et l'enfant ? »

« ... »

Il prit enfin la parole:

« Mort-né… C'était un garçon. »

Sa voix était étranglée, enrouée.

Il n'y pouvait rien...

Il ne dira pas que l'enfant, qui était le sien, était toujours vivant.

Il ne dira pas qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'un garçon, et que sa toute petite fille s'appelait Dawn.

Severus ne dira plus jamais à Hermione qu'il l'aime, mais il le dira à Leur fille, pour Elle.

**____________________________________**

Un autre plus tristounet...

P.S. à LOL: Prends un autre nom parce que ça craint ! -_-" Pikachu' ! XD

P.S. à VOUS ! : Merci, merci ! Mais je sais pas répondre aux reviews... En fait, si je sais, mais comme la grosse flemarde que je suis...

Beeen, je risque de pas le faire... Promis, pour la fic qui est en cours et qui sera bientôt publiée, je le ferai =)

P.S.²: Vous en pensez quoi de celui-ci ???

P.S.³: Comme on me l'a si bien remarqué =) L'hémophilie n'atteint que les garçons !

En plus, on l'a fait en cours cette année ! Et j'ose dire vouloir faire de la génétique plus tard !!!

_Faites comme si personne ne le savait_, pardonnez-moi pour cette faute, et surtout merci de m'avoir prévenue !


	5. Rire nerveux

Et voilà le deuxième !

Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire... Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il me trottait dans la tête... Mais le temps que je l'écrive, j'en avais oublié la moitié -_-"

Résultat: il est pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu, mais c'est mieux que rien !

**___________________________________________**

Hermione entra dans leurs appartements, et s'affala sur le premier fauteuil en vue.

Severus, qui jusque là corrigeait ses copies, leva la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit à ses pieds et lui demanda:

- Alors ? Fille ou garçon ?

- Alors souhaite nous bonne chance !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Hermione garda le silence.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Insista-t-il.

- Garçon... Severus...

L'homme la regarda, s'attendant vraisemblablement à une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait posé se mains sur les genoux de sa femme en un gestes rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Severus... Il y en a trois...

Trois... Trois... Trois !!! Severus Rogue se laissa tomber au sol, et appuya son dos contre les jambes d'Hermione. Celle-ci caressa ses cheveux avec un air absent.

Soudain, le sorcier se mit à rire, et rire... Il rigolait de joie et de nervosité à la fois, mais surtout anxieux du futur. Il semblait ne plus se contenir, et se soutenait douloureusement le ventre en se roulant presque par terre.

Hermione glissa du fauteuil pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

Bientôt, Severus se calma et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Trois disais-tu ?

- Hum...

- Tous des garçons, alors.

- Oui.

Ils se turent.

- Severus ? Que va-t-on faire ?

- On va faire une looooooooongue liste de prénoms.

- Mais...

- Shhhhht..., dit-il en la serrant un peu plus. J'espère juste qu'on ne dépassera pas les Weasley en la matière !

- Mais qu'est-que tu raconte ?

Et pour toute réponse, il embrassa le front de sa femme en rigolant.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas autant rit de ma vie !

- Mais arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Comment va-t-on faire ?

- Nous sommes à Poudlard ma chère. Et ici, vos désir sont des ordres ! Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus sérieusement, nous nous en sortirons.

Hermione se tut. Severus réfléchissait. Trois enfants. Des triplés. Tous des garçons. Au même caractère qu'Hermione ? Ils avaient fait fort pour une première fois et allaient en baver. Au bout d'un moment, il prit une grande inspiration et dit:

- Hermione, tu arrêteras d'enseigner pendant et après ta grossesse. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Ensuite, on engagera quelqu'un pour la garde quand aucun de nous ne sera là. Même quand on sera là, tiens ! Peut-être que la nouvelle Madame Potter en serai ravie ? Qu'en pense-tu Hermione ? Hermione ???

La jeune femme s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son mari, épuisée par sa journée. Severus soupira. Les semaines à venir seraient épuisantes. Il pensait sérieusement abandonner son statut de directeur ou celui de professeur afin de s'occuper d'Hermione et de ses futurs enfants convenablement. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas le faire.

« Attend une minute... C'est pas Lupin qui m'avait dit que la grossesse d'une femme la rendait insupportable ? Que ce soit du côté hormone comme côté sexe ? Et la nourriture ? Merlin ! Est-ce que ça diffère suivant le nombre de bébés ??? »

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

**________________________________**

Ahah !

Alors, il vous a plû ?

Moi, j'me suis marrée toute seule comme une folle XP


	6. Délivrance et Liberté

Je suis de retour !!!!

=)

Désolé, hier j'ai pas eu le temps de finir celui-ci...

Bonne lecture !

**_____________________________**

Hermione Granger avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Tout.

Si elle demandait une fontaine de chocolat, elle l'aurait. Si elle demandait trente servantes à ses pieds, elle les aurait. Si elle demandait un livre des plus interdits, elle l'aurait. Et même si elle demandait une prostituée, elle était sûre de l'avoir.

Mais elle ne voulait rien de tout ça. Plus rien. Absolument pas !

Hermione ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose... Sa liberté.

La réalité étant qu'elle était prisonnière. Une invitée pour son « hôte », mais prisonnière. Et à ses dépens.

Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante, malgré son expérience en la matière. Un jour -il pleuvait, ça elle s'en souvenait très bien- elle était en « mission » à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. À l'époque, le collège de magie était déjà sous contrôle du Lord Noir. Hermione devait s'infiltrer par le passage secret entre Le Tête de Sanglier et la Salle sur Demande. Seulement, alors qu'elle était dans le couloir du septième étage, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry sur le dos, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était redressée et que ses pieds dépassaient. Bien évidemment, c'était à ce moment qu'un des mangemorts, qui faisaient sa ronde, était apparu. Elle s'était retrouvée dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, celui du directeur, où siégeait Severus Rogue. Il avait contacté son maître, qui lui avait donner une nouvelle mission, celle de la garder captive et vivante.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée dans cet énorme manoir, cadeau du Lord, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Rogue avait initialement pour tache de lui soutirer des informations. Initialement.

Il semblerait qu'il ait finalement abandonné, puisque Hermione ne lui parlait que pour l'insulter.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas craquer, depuis le temps.

Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Son plan était fin-prêt.

Elle renvoya Timy, l'elfe de maison qui était devenu le sien, en lui demandant de la laisser seule pour la soirée. Timy obéit immédiatement. Hermione vérifia une nouvelle fois les points les plus importants de son initiative. D'un certain côté, cela ne lui semblait pas Griffondor du tout...

Le livre, la lettre, les sortilèges mis en place, les amulettes, le poignard de combat...

Tout était bon, elle pouvait en finir. Hermione emballa soigneusement son livre dans du papier journal, avec sa lettre et les trois amulettes qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle avait trouvé un sortilège qui obligerait Rogue à envoyer ce colis à ses destinataires, Harry et Ron. En réalité, pour cela, elle devait signer un pacte de son sang. Et son ancien professeur des potions ne pourra pas s'y soustraire.

Une fois tous ces faits accomplis, Hermione s'assura qu'elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité au Mage Noir. Après tout, Rogue pouvait bien mettre du Veritaserum dans son verre et en profiter. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait mais Hermione pensait que cela ne saurait tardé.

Elle prit le poignard, se coupa légèrement l'index et signa le pacte.

Ensuite, elle s'assit à même le sol et appuya la lame tranchante sur ses veines.

« Pas franchement Griffondor... » repensa-t-elle.

A bout de forces, elle lâcha le couteau qui s'écrasa par terre en cliquetant. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Severus Rogue se précipita sur la jeune femme au sol et prit son pouls au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle avait gagné.

- Vous n'aurez plus rien de moi à présent.

- Pauvre idiote ! Vous croyez vraiment que je voulais encore vous faire parler... Je ne peux plus rien faire qui soit contre vos désirs, gémit-il.

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, agenouillé, et la berçait en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle avait gagné et lui avait perdu. C'était comme ça, et Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction. Elle ne regrettait pas. Seulement, ça la chiffonnait un peu, alors qu'elle était à l'aube du paradis.

- Mais...

- Chuuut... J'aurais dû partir. Vous emmener avec moi ou vous rendre à vos amis. J'ai été égoïste et maintenant, c'est le monde entier qui vous perd.

Un grand blanc suivit. Rogue la berçait toujours. Hermione pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant leurs actes respectifs et leurs conséquences. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait. Elle se redressa un peu, pour le voir de plus près. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Son geste attira le regard de Rogue. Les yeux dans les yeux, inconscients de l'immense flaque de sang qui s'étendait sous eux.

Les longs cheveux bruns d'Hermione trempaient dans le liquide écarlate, ses yeux ne quittait pas les onyx brillants de Rogue.

- Dormez maintenant. Même si vous savez que je ne le veux pas.

Il se pencha, effleurant son front de ses lèvres et murmura:

- Je vous aime Hermione. Et je ferrai enfin ce que vous vouliez. Je vous rendrai à ceux à qui votre cœur appartient réellement. Je le jure. Dormez, ma douce.

Et tandis qu'Hermione fermait les yeux, elle sentit une unique larme tomber au coin de sa bouche, et la détresse d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir, qu'elle avait haï.

* * *

Elle ne respirait plus. Severus caressait inlassablement les visage de ses rêves.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, l'aurore pointait. Il souleva sa belle dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur son lit. D'un regard redevenu froid, il parcourut la salle, et aperçut un parchemin et un paquet de journaux non loin de l'endroit où tout était fini. Il s'en approcha et comprit à quoi il avait affaire.

La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de sourire. Il savait déjà qu'il ferait tout à la fois.

Remplir ce testament,

Rendre son aimée à ses amis

Et en finir avec la vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry revenait d'une réunion de l'Ordre, à Londres. Hermione n'avait toujours pas été localisée. Il s'était assis sur un banc dans une rue moldue, avec son amie Mélancolie. La jeune femme lui manquait. Ron avait été envoyé en mission en Albanie, pour rechercher d'hypothétiques repères de Voldemort. Il était désormais seul, et Ginny ne pourrait remplacer ses amis d'enfance.

Il voyait les passants, certains pressés, d'autres pas. Une silhouette se profilait gracieusement devant lui, et vers lui. Cette personne -non ces deux personnes- dégageaient un sentiment de malheur profond. La première portait la seconde dans le creux de ses bras. Tous deux lui disaient quelque chose.

Soudainement son sang se glaça. Harry se releva d'un coup.

- HERMIONE, hurla-t-il.

Il prit le corps de son amie contre lui, repoussant le mangemort. Il la posa délicatement sur là où il était un peu plus tôt, aussi doucement que si elle aurait été une Belle au Bois Dormant de verre.

- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !!! TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

Harry saisit Rogue par le col, le secouant comme un prunier. Celui-ci, imperturbable, sortit de sa robe noire un colis, et le lui tendit.

- Maintenant, tuez-moi. J'ai rempli ma tâche

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Potter. Mais vous devriez savoir qu'il y a certaines choses sans lesquelles on ne peut pas vivre, répondit Rogue en regardant Hermione allongée sur le banc.

- Faites-le, Potter, redemanda-t-il.

Et il le fit.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la semaine, Harry ouvrit le fameux colis. Il contenait un testament magique et une lettre d'adieu et de pardon, de la main d'Hermione, trois amulettes de destruction, et deux cahier. L'un bordeaux, l'autre noir. Il s'avéra que c'était le « cahier de bord » d'Hermione, contenant divers conseils et découvertes, ainsi que le journal intime de Rogue, où il décrivait comment il voyait ses propres actes, et tous ses sentiments d'horreur et de répulsion envers lui même, d'amour envers la jeune Granger.

Harry soupira. Il venait de découvrir que la mort de cet homme aussi cruel, qu'il croyait sans cœur, n'avait été qu'une délivrance...

* * *

Hermione fut enterrée dans le cimetière même de Poudlard, en cachette. Quelques rangées plus loin, se trouvait la tombe de Severus Rogue.

**_______________________**

Ben voilà !

J'ai besoin de votre avis... Oui sur ce chapitre, évidemment ! XP

Ma potesse et moi avons enfin fini d'écrire une fic (complètement bidon), et je vais la poster sous peu

(Faut que j'ai le courage de la retaper sur ordi -_-" )

Mais bon, c'est pas exactement le sujet...

_Comment vous faites pour choisir quand commencer ou finir un chapitre ???_

P.S.: Je rappelle que ça ne se suis pas ! =)

P.S.²: On dit un One-Shot ou une One-shot ? Je sais que c'est anglais, mais bon ça s'arrête là...


	7. Non, Non et Non !

Hello !

Vous me direz des nouvelles !

**__________________________________**

- Non, non et non !

- Mais Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas refuser !

- J'ai dis non, Harry !

- Mais après tout ce qu'il à fait, tu...

- Harry ! Je ne l'épouserai pas ! Que ce soit ton ami ou non !

Ron Weasley venait de se prendre le plus gros râteau de sa vie...

* * *

- Il faut absolument les caser avec quelqu'un, murmura Harry à Ginny.

- Oui. Mais qui ?

Dure équation à résoudre...

- Hum... Bonne question ! Il sont pourtant les seuls célibataires de notre génération...

- Quant à voir les autres...

- Mais c'est ça !s'exclama Harry. Dans les autres générations, il doit bien y avoir des personnes libres !

- Tu croit que Ron voudra bien sortir avec une femme de l'âge de Papa ou de dix ans de moins que lui ? Ne parle pas d'Hermione !

Harry soupira... Voilà qui s'annonçait difficile !

* * *

- Tu sais, Hermione, tu pourrais toujours sortir avec Malefoy...

- Malefoy ? T'as perdu la tête ! Il est marié !

- Oui, mais avec Pansy, c'est pas comme si c'était important ! Et puis, il parait que ces derniers temps, il s'ennuie énormément. Enfin, tu vois, comme Pansy a déjà été engrossée... Et il a même des doutes sur sa légitimité, annonça Harry. En gros, ça n'est pas un problème ! Tu pourrais très bien. On raconte qu'il est plutôt doué... au lit, quoi !

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, là ? Demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

- Quoi ? Non... Non non pas du tout ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Hum... Non. Définitivement non.

* * *

- On ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, Ginny !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Harry. Ron m'a dit qu'il était resté actif malgré tout. Il « évalue » , comme il dit, les fille qui y passe. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, mais c'est mieux que rien...

- Tu crois que je pourrais proposer à Hermione la même technique ?

- Non, elle ne voudra pas. C'est à nous de nous en charger.

- Mais comment ?

Ginny se dégagea des bras et des jambes de son petit ami, enfila une robe de chambre et s'assit au bureau. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin, tandis que Harry se redressait dans leur lit.

- Alors... Hermione a un caractère de cochon... il lui faudra quelqu'un qui puisse le supporter...

Elle écrivit quelques mots.

- Et lui tenir tête... Ensuite... Quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui aime lire... Pas allergique aux chats...

- Qui ne soit pas contre la Sale...

- La S.A.L.E, Harry !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Bon, tu ne connais pas les préférence d'Hermione pour le physique, toi ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet, marmonna-t-il. Du moment qu'il y a le mental, je ne pense pas que cela la gène...

Ginny le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- C'est quand la prochaine fois qu'on voit Drago ?

- Et bien... Samedi prochain, non ?

Sa petite amie lui sourit.

* * *

Ginny était allé au Ministère pour trouver une liste d'hommes qui conviendraient aux attentes d'Hermione. Elle l'obtint d'ailleurs assez rapidement.

Tous étaient des inconnus. Sauf un. Mais il ne comptait pas, Ginny ne voyait pas du tout Hermione avec lui. Elle organisa donc plusieurs rendez-vous avec ceux qui semblaient les plus.. mieux... enfin mieux !

Elle était rentrée chez eux, quand Harry vint la rejoindre.

- Ron s'est trouvé une perle !

- Hein ???

- Ron s'est trouvé une perle !

- Une perle ?

- Ben, la femme de sa vie, quoi !

- Aaaaaah ! Un de moins alors !

- Mais pas le plus corsé...

...

- Moi, j'ai trouvé des prétendants !

- Ah ?

- J'ai déjà organisé quelques rencontres... Reste plus qu'à Hermione de se décider... Elle a l'embarras du choix !

- Combien ?

Ginny lui tendit la liste.

- Heu...

- Ne fais pas attention au troisième, il ne fera pas parti de l'affaire.

- Ouf !

* * *

- GINNY ! HARRY !

- Hermione ?

- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ???

- Calme-toi Hermione... Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?! Et tous ces rendez-vous sur mon planning, c'est quoi ???

- Ça ne te fera que du bien ! Déclara Ginny. Et maintenant, heu... je dois préparer le diner ! Au revoir !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Hermione fulminait. Elle devrait faire avec.

* * *

Un autre homme sortit de l'appartement.

- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il au sorcier suivant.

« Pitié, Merlin, venez-moi en aide ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce rendez-vous ??? » pensa ce dernier.

* * *

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- On a un problème...

- Comment ça ?

- Elle les a tous renvoyé... Il n'en reste plus qu'un sur la liste...

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment.

- Elle n'a plus le choix, dit-il en souriant.

Puis il éclata de rire. Ginny le regardait comme si elle avait affaire à un fou.

- Si tu le dis...

* * *

Le dernier prétendant fut contacté. Il était légèrement retissant, mais l'aide du filleul le décida finalement à accepter, et il ne trouverait pas femme plus intelligente qu'elle.

Cette fois si, aucune rencontre ne fut prévue. Sauf l'ultime. On avait acheté un costume parfaitement noir, et une magnifique robe blanche.

Hermione ne fut mise au courant que la veille du mariage. Elle était devenue livide, mais n'avait rien dit. Pour les mêmes raisons que son futur époux. Tout avait été planifié, et un accord de respect commun serait signé devant témoins.

Dans les mêmes temps, Hermione découvrit que Harry, Ginny et Drago formaient un couple à trois, et déjà adultère après un an de mariage pour l'un. Elle savait à présent comment le plan de Harry avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Quelques heures plus tard, devant l'autel, Hermione faillit hurler malgré tout. Drago et Ginny étaient les témoins, évidemment.

La cérémonie fut parfaite, mais pas la nuit de noce. Hermione Granger, nouvellement Rogue, refusait de partager son lit avec « une vieille chauve-souris graisseuse buveuse de sang ».

Mais bon, à peine deux mois plus tard, un troisième membre fut annoncé dans la famille. Cette même journée, Harry, Ginny et Drago se regardèrent, fiers de leur réussite. La nuit fut agitée, autant dans un foyer, que dans l'autre (ne parlons pas de Pansy, elle se consolait avec Gregory Goyle...).

**_________________________**

Désolé pour les anti-couple trix... ou pour les Drago/Harry !

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XP


	8. La Belle Vie

Hello tout le monde !

Pour celui là, je vous préviens,

Il y a quelques changements de points de vue et et des personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Bonne lecture =)

**___________________________________**

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. En se frottant les yeux, elle regarda sa pendule.

11h46 le vendredi 12 Aout.

- MERDE ! Je suis en retard !

Ce devait être son père qui l'avait réveillé aussi brusquement. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son grand frère, et elle avait complètement sapé, et fait la grasse mat'. Elle mit les premiers sous-vêtements venus, enfila une chemise bleu marine, et sortit en essayant de mettre son jean.

A peine un pas dans le couloir et une jambe dans le pantalon, elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et noir. Son père.

- Désolé, P'pa.

Et elle partit en sautillant vers la salle de bain.

Derrière elle, son père soupira. Comme sa mère, la jeune fille avait peu de sens de la ponctualité. Il descendit les escaliers, et fit face à sa femme et son fils ainé. Ce dernier faisait la tête. Il adorait sa sœur mais elle poussait constamment le bouchon trop loin. Un grand fracas retentit. La petite brune apparut, les cheveux à peine plus coiffés qu'au réveil. Elle se frottait le coude en grimaçant.

- Tu est encore tombée ? Demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

Elle était brune, tout comme sa fille, pas très grande, d'une intelligence sans bornes, et son empressement légendaire s'était affaiblit au cours du temps.

La fille grommela. Elle par contre, était un parfait sosie de sa mère à son âge, sans compter bien sûr, ses beau yeux noirs.

Les yeux de son père, disait-on. Ce qui était absolument vrai.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Souhaita la brunette à son frère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'à peine cinq minutes auparavant, il faisait la tronche, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un petit sourire en coin discret, mais connu et reconnaissable entre tous par la famille. Le fils, lui n'avait rien de sa mère, si ce n'était l'harmonie du visage, et tout de son père. Il était terriblement séduisant, le Donjuan actuel de Poudlard. La preuve même que l'union de ses deux parents était parfaitement saine, que tous les racontars étaient faux, et qu'ils formaient une véritable famille aimante.

Toujours était-il que Gabriel, ou Gaby, de son nom, avait le pire caractère jamais connu. Têtu, arrogant, rebelle, et presque tous ce qui ne fallait pas. Sa grande faille était justement sa sœur, Eilena. Et sa mère aussi, mais celle-ci savait très bien se défendre seule, et puis, sinon, son père serait toujours là au moindre problème.

Severus Rogue s'était vu accordé une vie à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé. Ni espérer. La jeune Granger lui avait tout offert. De l'amour, un foyer, un digne héritier, une fille magnifique... Mais elle ! Elle...

Il avait appris à l'aimer bien avant leur mariage. Pour lui, Hermione était parfaite, et encore plus au fil des années.

Aujourd'hui, son fils avait seize ans. Le temps passait si vite... Hermione et lui avait décidé de lui offrir quelques livres de la précieuse bibliothèque de Severus. Ils l'avaient vu plusieurs fois rodé autour de la salle interdite aux enfants. Il aurait sans doute bien d'autres cadeaux, mais le leur représentait la confiance.

Sa sœur, elle, lui avait donné une clef accrochée à une chaîne argentée. Elle lui avait murmurer à l'oreille quelques obscures paroles.

- Hum. Ça sent les cachoteries à plein nez, dit Hermione à son époux.

Les enfants n'entendirent même pas. Comme à chaque anniversaire, ils allaient dans la chambre de l'un pour y découvrirent les présents de leurs amis, puis se réfugiaient tranquillement dans le jardin pour faire les divers essayages de balais, accessoires magiques, pulls et autres... Ce qui était légèrement plus difficile pour le cas d'Eilena, car elle était née en plein décembre.

Hermione se tourna vers Severus, tout sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'aime.

Des paroles qui lui réchaufferait toujours le cœur. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi, pour Severus, la vie était belle. Pas rose, mais tout simplement belle.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras, une mains dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était assez rare, surtout au plein milieu du salon, et en pleine journée...

- Beuuark !

Severus se détacha difficilement des douces lèvres de sa femme et regarda sa fille, qui avait pourtant douze ans, faire la grimace comme une fillette de cinq ans. Gabriel n'était pas loin derrière, et les regardait les yeux franchement étonnés.

- Bande de gamins, souffla l'heureux père, avant de retourner à son occupation...

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione eut un fou rire, qui ne la quitta pas une grande partie de la matinée et de la journée.

Une belle vie, oui. Comme une musique aux intonations joyeuses et caressantes, un tableau aux couleurs de l'amour et du soleil, une statue parfaite de Vénus et Cupidon...

La belle vie... Tout un art que Severus Rogue maitrisait à merveille.

**_________________________**

Bien ou Bien ???

XP


	9. Souvenirs

Tristesse, Tristesse...

**__________________________**

Il était ponctuel, comme toujours, mais cette fois, il arriva le dernier à la réunion professorale.

- Bonjour, Severus, murmura McGonagall, qui était la plus proche de l'entrée.

Il salua d'un hochement de tête, et s'assit à une extrémité de la grande table. Dumbledore lui adressa un faible sourire. Et Dumbledore ne souriait jamais de cette façon. Severus fronça les sourcils, anticipant une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- J'ai organisé cette réunion à la dernière minute, pour vous annoncer plusieurs choses.

La première, Voldemort a attaqué un quartier d'Oxford, la nuit dernière.

Certains professeurs frémirent à l'entente du nom maudit.

- Il y a trois mort et vingt-et-quatre blessés graves. La deuxième, est que Severus est découvert.

L'intéressé se redressa. Comment avait-il put être découvert alors qu'il n'avait pas participé à cette barbarie, et n'avait put sauver personne ?

- Nous avons un traître dans notre camps.

Les murmures fusèrent. Dumbledore garda la tête baissé, ne demanda même pas le silence comme à son habitude. Il y avait donc autre chose...

- Et la troisième ? demanda Severus de sa voix basse, et pourtant, le silence se fit immédiatement.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il annonça:

- Miss Granger est décédée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama McGonagall.

- Nous avons découvert son corps intact dans un jardin non loin de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Non...

Severus n'avait rien dit, pas bougé. Rien. Il ne réagissait pas.

Décédée. Morte. Granger. Morte. Jardin. Décédée. Hermione. Morte. Hermione. Hermione...

Brusquement, il se leva, et en un coup de vent, sortit de la salle.

- Severus ! appela McGonagall.

Mais il n'entendit pas sa voix. Au beau milieu d'un couloir vide, il s'arrêta.

- Hermione...

Sa voix était brisée, tout comme lui. Il reprit sa route. Hermione...

_* _

_Il marchait à ses côtés, dans les couloir totalement abandonnés. C'était les vacances._

_- Severus ! Tu ne va pas me dire qu'en plus les sombrals sont roses !_

_- Mais exactement, ma chère !_

_Hermione soupira._

_- Je ne te crois pas !_

_- À la bonne heure ! De toute façon, tu pourra vérifier par toi-même que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien, répliqua-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_Cette vision aurait donné une crise cardiaque à nombre d'élèves s'ils avaient été là._

_Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, hilare._

*

Les souvenirs lui revenaient en masse. La douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait au fur et à mesure. Avec elle, le temps n'existait plus. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens. Severus savait quoi faire à présent.

Elle avait été retrouvé dans un jardin. Leur jardin...

*

_- Ouvre les yeux et regarde. Bienvenue dans le paradis terrestre !_

_Hermione obéit et non seulement ses yeux, mais aussi sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand. Severus se retint à grand peine de s'esclaffer._

_- Où sommes-nous ?_

_- Dans mon jardin._

_- C'est magnifique._

_Cet endroit n'était séparé que par des barrières de bois, mais des sortilèges avaient bien sûr été installés. Il y avait des fleurs de tous genres, toutes les couleurs et toutes tailles. Hermione ne savait où poser les yeux tellement la beauté emplissait les lieux. Elle tourna sur elle-même en écartant les bras. Cette fois, Severus ne se contint pas, il ricana du spectacle. Quand Hermione vint s'allonger dans l'herbe tendre, tournée vers le ciel, Severus la rejoignit. Il plaça les coudes sur le sol moelleux, et son menton dans ses mains._

_- Tout cela te plait-il, princesse ?_

_- Splendide, souffla-t-elle._

*

Severus entra dans son bureau. Là où tout avait réellement commencé...

*

_- Severus ?_

_- Hum ?_

_Le professeur ne leva même pas les yeux de ses copies. La jeune fille souffla d'exaspération. Il lui faudrait plus que le courage de Griffondor pour arriver à faire ce qu'elle désirait._

_Severus répondit à cette plainte silencieuse en la regardant enfin._

_- Merci, dit-elle._

_- De rien._

_Et il se replongea dans son travail. Il lui avait offert un livre rare de première édition à Noël. Elle lui avait offert une chevalière gravée de runes de protection et surmontée d'un toute petite émeraude. Qu'il ne portait pas, remarqua Hermione. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur._

_- Mon cadeau ne t'a pas plu ?_

_Il s'immobilisa et murmura un faible 'si'._

_- Alors, pourquoi..._

_Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Severus avait relevé la tête et la regardait, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait peur de ce qui se passait. De ce qui risquait de se passer._

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'approcha de Severus, contourna le bureau. Lui ne la quittait pas des yeux._

_Et elle l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres._

_Elle n'avait même pas eut à y penser pour réussir son projet. Tant mieux. L'homme répondait à son baiser avec une ardeur qui leur était inconnue à tout les deux. Mais plus pour longtemps. Rien qu'une question d'habitude..._

*

Ses mouvements n'étaient plus coordonnés. Ils étaient brusques et fébriles. Le maître des potions ouvrit son armoire en grand, et passa son bras sur la plus haute étagère. Il renversa la moitié des potions au sol avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit son butin en main en se détourna. Face à lui, sa classe. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ici. Lorsque Severus avait découvert qu'Hermione n'écoutait plus ses cours mais qu'elle lisait et faisait des recherches sur des niveaux bien au-dessus de celui qui aurait dû être le sien... Dès lors, ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

Severus quitta ses douloureuses pensées. Il se dirigea vers le hall, pleins de ce qui fut d'heureux souvenirs... Et quitta le château.

Dans le parc, il se vit une nouvelle fois avec sa compagne, une belle journée de juin...

*

_Hermione, d'un coup de baguette magique, installa la couverture brune au pied d'un saule pleureur. Il avait fermement refusé d'en prendre une rouge, et elle n'en voulait pas d'une noire. Elle s'installa, et prit le sac. Elle en sortit le contenu puis lui rendit sa taille originelle._

_- Tu viens ?_

_Severus n'avait pas bougé jusque là. Lentement, sans froisser ses robes, il s'assit à ses côtés, devant nombre de mets appétissants nécessaires à un pique-nique._

_Plus tard, le repas terminé, Hermione se blottit contre son amant. Le soleil se couchait, comme chaque jour depuis l'éternité. La jeune femme soupira, tandis que Severus posait son menton sur le sommet de son crâne._

_- Tu sais, je resterais bien ici, dans tes bras, pour toujours..._

_- Moi aussi._

_Ils ne rentrèrent que bien après avoir profité de ces quelques instants d'intimité._

*

Ce n'était évidemment pas le seul souvenir qu'il avait en ces lieux. Mais celui qu'il aurait aimer vivre mille fois encore. La quiétude était encore au rendez-vous. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce complique. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'Hermione était bien amer.

*

_- Je suis désolée... Je te jure que je reviendrais vite._

_- Tu as intérêt ! Murmura-t-il, le dos tourné._

_- Severus..._

_Il soupira, puis se retourna. Hermione était là, la culpabilité dans les yeux, nerveuse. Il remarqua qu'elle se tordait les mains. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, il voulait qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. À grands pas, il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras, où elle se réfugia avec empressement._

_- Oui, tu as intérêt à revenir rapidement. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi quelques informations serait plus importantes que ta sécurité._

_- Tu sais très bien que nous en avons besoin. Pour l'Ordre._

_Il ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais il fallut que cela arrive. Hermione se dégagea en douceur, laissant Severus les bras ballant._

_- Je te ramènerais quelque chose de notre petit paradis, dit-elle, souriante._

_Exaspéré mais amusé, son amant secoua la tête._

*

Et il l'avait laissé partir, ignorant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais...

Rendu devant le lac, Severus sourit. Il regarda le petit objet que contenait sa main. Un toute petite fiole de la couleur de la nuit. Aucune étiquette.

*

_- JE T'INTERDIS D'UTILISER CETTE CHOSE, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE TE L'INTERDIS !_

_- Calme-toi. Je ne compte pas l'ouvrir avant dans avoir l'utilité..._

_- D'EN AVOIR L'UTILITE ? D'EN AVOIR L'UTILITE ?!?!!_

_- Oh Hermione, je t'en pris... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !_

_- TU COMPTE TE SUICIDER C'EST CA ? JE TE TAPPE TELLEMENT SUR LES NERFS QUE TU VEUX TE SUICIDER !_

_Severus saisit Hermione par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier._

_- Ne-dit-plus-jamais-ça. Ne-dit-plus-jamais-des-sottises-pareilles !_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle menaçant. Hermione craqua. Elle éclata en sanglots._

_- Je...Je suis dé...désolée... Mais je ne... veux pas...que tu me laisse, pleura-t-elle contre le torse de Severus._

_- Chuuut... Tant que tu sera là, je te promet de ne jamais prendre de poison, répondit-il en embrassant ses cheveux bruns. Je te le promet._

*

Il avait promis, mais maintenant, elle n'était plus. D'un geste, l'homme retira le bouchon. Il regarda droit devant lui le reflet du soleil sur l'eau. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il pensa à elle. Il espérait au moins l'entre-apercevoir dans le vrai Paradis, avant de reprendre son chemin en Enfer. Il voulait juste pouvoir la voir, mais désirait plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser comme jamais jusqu'à en mourir. Quelle ironie ! Si tout cela se passait, ils seraient déjà mort !

Severus murmura une dernière fois son nom, avant d'avaler la boisson mortelle.

**___________________________**

J'ai eut du mal à le finir, voilà pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps...

J'avoue que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit !

P.S.: Prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des erreurs.


	10. Bataille Finale

C'est le dixième !!!!!!

Je vous propose une vente aux enchères... Lequels de ces dix premiers avez-vous préféré ???

**___________________________**

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Hermione vola quelques mètres plus loin. Après s'être mordu la lèvre de sa mégarde, elle regarda son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se dressait de toute sa hauteur, juste en face d'elle, fier et victorieux d'avoir enfin put coincer la charmante Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, l'un de plus en plus enragé, l'autre de plus en plus déçue. Finalement, Hermione bougea. Elle passa sa main sous sa robe, lentement. L'autre ne réagit pas, attendant de voir la surprise que la jeune femme lui réservait, ou lui laissant une seconde chance, pour une raison obscure.

La main réapparut, tenant fermement un objet moldu.

L'homme rigola, éclata même de rire.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas à m'avoir avec ça !

- Peut-être que si, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas, Hermione. Pas comme ça.

Oh comme elle voulait lui retirer ce sourire sarcastique à ce moment. Il la narguait, sans aucun doute conscient de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle en avait envie de vomir. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde l'avait trahie. Sans scrupules.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Jamais.

- Tu sais pourtant qui je suis, non ? Tu aurais très bien pu éviter de te faire avoir, telle que je te connais. Croyais-tu sincèrement que j'avais changé de camps ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Ses larmes risquaient de couler à tout moment.

Elle brandit son bras, et...

- Protego !

PAN !

La balle traversa aisément le bouclier magique, heurta le sorcier et s'incrusta dans sa chair, juste en dessous du cœur. L'homme s'effondra au sol. Puis sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Hermione resta immobile. Le revolver glissa doucement de sa main, et tomba lui aussi dans la boue.

Elle n'avait pas voulu. C'était celui qu'elle aimait, et elle l'avait tué malgré tout. Il était mort. De sa main. A présent, Hermione aurait tout donné pour échanger leurs places. Elle par terre, lui debout et vivant. Tout...

- Hermione, attention ! Lui cria une voix qui la sortit de son état. Harry.

La bataille finale n'était pas terminée. Hermione se jeta au sol pour éviter un rayon vert, puis se releva et récupéra sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !

* * *

Le dernier mangemort tomba. Le soleil se levait, rouge et flamboyant, comme la terre qu'ils écrasaient de leurs pieds et genoux.

Finie. Enfin Voldemort n'était plus. Enfin le monde et l'Angleterre étaient en paix.

Hermione marchait parmi les cadavres et les blessés des deux camps. Après Lui, elle n'avait plus tuer une seule fois.

Soudain elle le vit. Seul, toujours au même endroit reculé. Elle marcha à sa rencontre, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir et s'effondrer à genoux près de son corps.

En pleurant, elle redressa sa tête et murmura son prénom.

- Severus... Severus, je t'en pris, regarde moi ! Ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plait ! Severus !

Elle tata, chercha son pouls. Seulement à son poignet, elle sentit un battement faible, très faible.

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers son visage, espérant encore. Et rencontra ses doux yeux noirs sur elle.

- Severus...

Il toussa violemment, et un filet de sang glissa entre ses lèvres. Les larmes d'Hermione reparurent.

- Severus, reste avec moi. On va te soigner... Tu vivra et on pourra vivre heureux...

- Hermione... Tu ne peut pas me pardonner éternellement, tu sais, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Et puis, je suis déjà heureux... Du moins, je l'ai été. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis retourné vers le Lord ?

Hermione secoua la tête en sanglotant. Severus saisit une de ses mèches au passage et la regarda comme s'il tenait le Graal, ou les cheveux d'une déesse. Sa déesse. Car il n'avait pas renié ses sentiments. Juste caché...

- Parce que ainsi tu serait restée en vie quoiqu'il arrive.

- Non... Non, non, non, non, non ! Severus !

Elle avait compris. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, n'avait jamais piétiner son amour pour lui.

Si l'Ordre gagnait, elle vivait. Si Voldemort gagnait, elle serait restée avec lui, même en tant qu'esclave. Elle serait restée vivante.

Severus la regardait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit en la regardant pleurer. Surtout pour lui.

- Arrête de te comporter comme une espèce de Poufsouffle pleurnicheuse...

Hermione cessa alors, mais ses lèvres tremblaient toujours autant. Il sourit.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais put lui rendre la pareil par les mots. Alors il puisa ses dernières forces, saisit la main de sa belle, et embrassa sa paume de sa bouche rougie de sang. Et il y laissa cette trace avant de glisser vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Hermione fut retrouvée quelques heures plus tard, endormie et épuisée, la tête sur la poitrine du traitre.

Il avait voulu qu'elle vive, alors elle vivra. Pour lui.

**____________________________**

C'est les vacances, le brevet est passé,

Je suis de retour !

En ce moment, il n'y a plus grand monde qui écrit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit come-back, sinon ?


	11. Esprit de Potions

**ANDROMEDA LE RETOUR**

_**A ne surtout pas rater ;)**_

**Bon, que je m'explique... Le syndrome, non pas de la page blanche mais de la grosse flemme... désolé ^^**

**On va juste dire que le débit sera un peu plus lent... que... euh... ben l'année dernière xD**

**En tout cas, je me suis battu pour celui-là, c'est peut-être même le mieux écrit....**

**Enfin, voilà tout**

**Bonne lectouuuuuuure ! =)**

* * *

Le concours des Grands Potionistes Européens se produisait tous les cinq ans. Et cette année il avait lieu à Oxford. Severus Snape n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde, même s'il n'en avait jamais loupé depuis qu'il avait été reconnu Maître en la matière. Tout comme les réunions, les débats, les nouveaux sujets et potions, les proclamations, les nouveaux diplômés...

Le concours des Grands Potionistes réunissait les maîtres comme les débutants. Quoique ceux-ci étaient très, très, très, très rares, étant donné le niveau +12 obligatoire. Chacun y présentait une potion améliorée, ou encore quelques nouvelles recettes. Les meilleures étant évidemment largement récompensées. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour les vrais intellectuels. Eux cherchaient cette place qui est laissée pour un seule potion, dans le livre des Potions du Nouveau Siècle. La gloire, la reconnaissance, surtout.

Et Severus Snape recherchait cette reconnaissance. Mais il y avait aussi les nouvelles têtes à découvrir, faire connaissance, avoir des discussions ENFIN intéressantes, et ne plus voir ces cornichons de la journée.

Mai cette année était différente.

La salle était bondée. Une estrade avait été montée au centre, et des tables tout autour. Les concurrents devaient amener leur propre matériel, leurs propres ingrédients.

Severus avait confectionné spécialement pour cette occasion une potion qui permettra une révolution dans le monde sorcier masculin. Un léger dérivé d'une potion de désir, d'un peu d'eau de jouvence, d'hormones de dragons, de taurines, de fleurs de Hertébégnis, de jeunes pousses de Vulcomord de Sicile et de tant d'autres ingrédients tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Le tout donnait la descendance assurée pour les... anciens... les plus centenaires, avec, bien entendu, un peu de participation dans un lieu propice à toutes ces choses, et bien sûr, une partenaire...

Bon, il ne l'avait pas testé sur lui-même, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait porté sa précieuse collaboration.

Le concours débuta.

Severus regardait les concurrents passer en attendant son tour. Certains avancements étaient intéressants mais incomplets, et jamais au mieux de leurs capacités. Il prenait des notes de temps à autre, comme les jurys, même s'il n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Il aimait participer. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses à laquelle il aimait participer.

Ses adversaires n'étaient pas comme lui, il était sûr d'être une exception, un Esprit, avec un E, des Potions, avec un P. Certes, très peu modeste de sa part, mais il ne comprenait même pas comment pouvait-on faire des stupidités, des erreurs absurdes...

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années quitta l'estrade, laissant la place à un autre. Enfin...

Le suivant n'était pas réellement un homme, remarqua silencieusement le professeur de potions. C'était un gamin. Quinze ans, à peine. Qui n'était absolument pas un élève de Poudlard. Comment un élève de Poudlard pourrait accéder à un tel niveau ? Comment un gamin comme celui qui s'installait devant ses yeux pouvait-il l'avoir ?

Le garçon paraissait un peu androgyne, avec ses grand yeux marrons lumineux, ses très longs cheveux sombres, et son visage fin, pas encore sorti de l'enfance.

Il préparait ses ingrédients méthodiquement, les triant par ordre de passage avant de les couper, râper, etc..., et de les remettre à leur endroit d'origine. Il fit chauffer son chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique sans même le regarder. Lui-même faisait de même mais cet idiot aurait pu tout faire brûler et provoquer un incendie !

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda l'assistance avec arrogance, projetant à la face de ses vis-à-vis sa jeunesse, sa fougue et son intelligence. Oh, Severus ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais avoué, mais cela se voyait dans les yeux du gamin. Les yeux... La couleur de l'âme, son reflet...

Severus y avait toujours cru. Les siens noirs, tout comme son esprit bourré de sortilèges et potions obscurs... Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rouges de folie sanglante...

Ceux du gamin étaient bruns, d'un brun foncé et pourtant brillants de petites étincelles dorés.

Il se souvint alors, que si ces yeux là auraient été plus clairs, ils serait l'exact réplique de ceux d'Une femme... Il ne se souvenait que très peu souvent de la couleur des yeux d'une femme, sauf deux. D'absinthe et de whisky, tout aussi enivrants que leurs propriétaires. Dont l'une était morte, l'autre, tout simplement partie...

Et ce gosse avait presque les mêmes yeux qu'Elle.

Le jury demanda au gamin de décliner son identité, mot pour mot. Il refusa, leur disant qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder sa fiche de participation. C'est qu'il avait de la répartie, en plus !

Il leva les mains, comme s'apprêtant à sauter sur ses ingrédient, mais leva l'index de sa main gauche et sortit un drôle d'objet. En plastique gris, plein de boutons... visiblement un chronomètre moldu. Donc ce mioche était d'origine moldu. Sang-mêlé ou Né-moldu... Il mit en marche son...instrument, et se mit au travail. Très peu de potionistes aimait se mettre en auto-compétition. Severus n'en faisait pas partie, il préférait prendre son temps, mettant à profit sa concentration.

La potion du gamin était pleine d'ingénuité. Telle que même Severus Rogue n'y aurait pas pensé. Car oui, c'était une nouvelle potion. Ses yeux noirs grands ouverts, enregistrant chaque détail, Severus analysait les mouvements de l'adolescent. Un petit génie, aucun doute la-dessus. Si le jury le croyait quant à sa bonne foi sur la création de cet élixir miracle, il gagnerait vraisemblablement le concours. L'assurance de Severus avait disparu, laissant place à l'interrogation et l'intéressement. Le gamin n'était pas à Poudlard, il ne l'y avait même jamais vu.

Le projet du garçon semblait bien grandiose. Sa confection prit quatre heures, pendant lesquelles l'assistance ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il dut utiliser toute sa rapidité d'adolescent agile, mais dut tout de même requérir à un retourneur de temps, devant et au su de tous. Severus nota pour lui-même que très peu d'enfant avait eu ce privilège. Dont elle, pendant sa scolarité. Granger. Elle avait pris toutes les options lors de sa troisième année, cette folle du travail. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours gardé son retourneur de temps, et ne l'avait jamais rendu au ministère. Elle l'avait utilisé nombre de fois pendant la phase finale de la guerre. Deux ans plus tard, elle le laissait, lui et le monde sorcier, pour une simple dépression. Elle était retournée chez ses parents avait-elle dit. Mais il ne l'avait jamais revue.

Severus reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une explosion retentit. De la fumée violette sortait en sifflant du chaudron. Le gamin était à quelques pas de là, un air presque extatique sur le visage. Un grand sourire éclairait sa figure. La fierté. Il avait réussi, tout simplement.

Il embouteilla rapidement sa potion dans plusieurs flacons, descendit en sautant de l'estrade, et en confia une à chaque membre du jury. Sans attendre de réaction, il retourna auprès de son matériel et rangea tout d'un coup de baguette, sauf les ingrédients, il s'en était occupé lui-même. Le gamin finit par se redresser, et se redirigea dignement -et calmement- vers son verdict.

Autant dire que cela n'a pas durer. Tout d'abord, il expliqua ses manœuvres, et, information tant attendue, l'utilité de sa mixture. Finalement, cette potion n'avait rien de bien distinguée quant à, sa couleur et sa texture. Elle aurait très bien pu passer pour de la Pimentine. Mais quand Severus apprit son emploi réel, sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher, et tomber au sol. Mais il se retint, se demandant juste Comment ? Comment un adolescent a-t-il pu y arriver ? Comment, alors que tant d'autres s'y étaient cassé les dents ? « L'eau bénite » avait-il appelé sa potion. Celle qui régénère les tissus, soigne et rajeunit le corps. Celle qui fera de tout sorcier un demi-dieu, presque immortel et au savoir continu. Il aurait très bien pu l'appeler la Véritable Eau de Jouvence.

Immédiatement, un fou se proposa de tester. Et le gamin lui donna une gorgée dans un verre à liqueur qu'il venait de faire apparaître. L'homme était obèse et portait des cheveux gris. Lorsqu'il but sa gorgée, il s'écroula au sol. Severus crut que le gamin s'était trompé: l'homme se roulait par terre de douleur, gémissant et criant qu'on le libère de cette sensation. Les baguettes s'étaient toutes tendues vers le garçon, mais celui-ci attendait et regardait fixement sa « victime ». Severus eut peur d'avoir fait une erreur sur le gamin. Il n'avait pas sous-estimé son esprit, mais son âme, était-elle vraiment celle qu'aurait été celle d'un enfant de quinze ans ? Quoique Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas des idées joyeuses déjà à cet âge. Soudainement, l'homme s'affala, pour mieux se relever. Il paraissait bien vingt ans plus jeune, mais pas moins gros. Les baguettes tombèrent, pour la plupart, leurs propriétaires pétrifiés de stupeur. Severus crut comprendre: le môme surdoué n'en était pas un, juste un homme qui avait testé lui-même sa nouvelle création. Et le jury déduit lui-aussi le même résultat. Le gamin n'en était pas un. Mais faux, affirma doucement celui-ci. Il avait en réalité seize ans, mais paraissait plus jeune. Né le 12 avril 1999, avec une sœur jumelle qui pourra attester la vérité. Et son nom était Alexandre Granger.

* * *

Encore deux heures après, Severus n'en revenait pas. Granger, Hermione avait refait sa vie après lui. Elle l'avait quitté pour un autre, pas pour une foutue dépression d'après guerre. Elle n'était pas allée chez ses parents comme elle le lui avait affirmé, elle était allée chez son amant.

Le verre qu'il tenait dans la main se brisa, sous la pression. Il avait eu raison: le gamin avait remporté la palme d'or, tout comme sa mère (ironique). Et pourtant, Severus avait bien entendu Granger, et non un autre nom. Elle ne s'était pas mariée.

Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur ? Vous vous êtes blessé à la main.

Severus regarda avec dédain le jeune homme.

- Alors, Monsieur Granger, cracha-t-il, je suppose que votre mère doit être fière de vous.

Le gamin fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à faire là-dedans ? Vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Hermione Granger. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

Severus rageait. Sa haine et son amertume, accumulées depuis toutes ses années, ressurgissaient sans qu'il ne puissent les en empêcher. Cette femme, celle à qui il pensait presque chaque nuit, dans ses insomnies, avait enfanté un fils, aussi, si ce n'est plus, intelligent que sa mère. Qu'aurait été le leur si elle ne l'avait pas quitté ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il aurait eu la chance d'avoir un enfant d'Hermione ? Combien de fois encore les femmes qu'il aimait se déroberaient à lui ? Oh oui, il l'avait aimée, il l'avait aimée... Et maintenant, il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait encore !

- Monsieur, voilà des années que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma mère. Je vous prie de ne pas me le rappeler.

Alors, comme ça, elle avait aussi abandonner son fils. Et sa fille, s'il se souvenait bien. Comment ? Pourquoi ??

Severus se détourna brusquement. Il sortit en coup de vent, oubliant complètement sa main ensanglantée. Au passage, il croisa une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns aux reflets de miel et aux yeux sombres. Il n'y prit pas garde et transplana.

* * *

Severus allait craquer, il le sentait. Il apparut chez lui et se rua dans le salon, près à se verser une grande rasade de whisky pur feu. Furieusement, il retira un à un les morceaux de verre de sa chair. Il fallait qu'il la voit. Qu'il lui parle. Une nouvelle fois, si ce n'est une dernière fois. Et la première chose à faire serait d'aller chez ses parents. Demain, oui demain...

Il rêva d'elle, encore. Severus la tenait dans ses bras, et elle souriait et rigolait même, loin de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient fait. Hermione et ses doux yeux et ses longs cheveux. Il rêva de l'emmener loin de tout, dans leur maison, de rire et parler avec elle, de lui faire l'amour devant la cheminée. Elle avait le ventre rond et attendait un enfant de lui et lui uniquement.

Comme les rêves pouvaient être doux lorsqu'ils sont vécus, comme ils pouvaient être durs au réveil.

Severus suffoquait. Cela lui prenait à la gorge. Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla précipitamment. Il claqua la porte en sortant, sans avoir déjeuner, ni s'être panser la main de nouveau.

* * *

Ses parents, il les avait déjà vu. Ils n'avaient pas changés, si ce n'est quelques mèches de cheveux devenues grises. Ils étaient plus vieux que lui, sa mère ayant eue Hermione assez tardivement. Et ajoutant à cela la longévité sorcière, Severus avait cru pouvoir faire un bon gendre. A l'époque.

- Je..., s'exprima Mme Granger, ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Monsieur, Madame... Je cherche votre fille.

La femme soupira. Elle savait que cela arriverait.

- Elle ne donne plus beaucoup de nouvelles, et ne vient même plus depuis plusieurs années.

Il entrèrent dans le salon, s'approchèrent d'un buffet en bois clair.

- J'aurais dû me douter tout de suite du pourquoi de votre visite... Enfin bon... Hermione nous envoie toujours des cartes, pour certaines occasions importantes.

Mme Granger ouvrit un tiroir, et prit une enveloppe sur le dessus d'un tas de courrier.

- Voici sa toute dernière apparition. Il y a trois mois.

Il prit la carte de sa main droite, puis la passa dans sa main gauche et sortit sa baguette. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'en lire le contenu, trop furieux qu'il était. Un sort de localisation n'aurait pas suffit, il jeta un sort de traçage, et une carte holographique minuscule se dessina à l'extrémité du bout de bois. Un point rose était clairement voyant sur la carte d'un vert fantomatique. En Écosse. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était en Écosse, à une centaine de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Sans remercier, ni demander son reste, il sortit, la carte de veux toujours à la main, broyée dans son poing.

Severus arriva finalement à destination, après transplannage et arrêt au magicobus.

Il martela la porte de coups, en « quémandant » l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et la personne qui se trouvait derrière eut le temps de prendre une inspiration affolée avant d'être poussée avec force dans son propre chez-soi.

* * *

- Tu ne comprend pas, Severus ! Hurla Hermione.

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Quand je t'ai parlé d'enfants, tu m'a envoyée balader ! Comment crois-tu que je me sentais en apprenant que j'étais enceinte, alors que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant ! Tu n'en voulais pas, c'est ce que tu m'as dis.

Vers la fin de sa tirade, sa voix avait faibli, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. D'un même temps, elle s'était laissée glisser au sol, puis avait remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Severus était choqué. Sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

- Ma dépression n'était pas la cause de mon départ, elle en était la conséquence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et je n'allais pas tuer mon bébé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé... Pourquoi tu...

Il pleurait à son tour, silencieusement. Juste à cause de ses dires, parce qu'il n'avait jamais espérer un tel cadeau de la vie, parce qu'il n'avait osé lui demander ça aussi tôt, il avait brisé sa famille.

- Tu es partie. Tu m'a laissé...

- Je ne voulais pas, se récria-t-elle.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, et se releva. Elle dépoussiéra ses robes, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Severus s'était accroché à sa taille. Il s'était agenouillé devant elle. S'il ne la retenait pas, elle allait le laisser à nouveau. Ne pars pas, lui demanda-t-il, accroché désespérément à son pull. Ne pars pas...

Il continuait inlassablement. Ne pars pas. Pas encore. Ne me laisse pas.

Jamais il n'avait atteint un tel abaissement de son égo. Mais il s'en fichait. Royalement.

- J'ai tout gâché.

- Non, c'est faux, murmura-t-il contre son ventre.

Il resserra sa prise sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Si tu reviens, je pourrai peut-être oublier tout ça, dit-il reprenant un poil son caractère.

Mais les pleurs d'Hermione qui ressurgirent le désarçonnèrent et l'affolèrent. La sorcière s'affala contre lui brusquement. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Toute la souffrance, le poids des remords s'exprimaient vraiment. Et lui ne l'en serra que plus fort, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Plus besoin de mots. Juste... Eux. Enfin.

* * *

- Explique-moi pourquoi.

- Tu le sais très bien.

Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil, Hermione toujours blottie contre Severus.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi ces prénoms ?

- Et bien... J'ai choisi Alexandre parce qu'il était une grande figure d'ambition et de réussite.

- Et aussi parce qu'il a fondé la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ?

- Hum... Mais j'aimais croire que c'était un prénom que tu aimais. En vrai Serpentard.

- Certes... C'est le cas.

Elle tourna momentanément son regard vers lui, qu'il ne put décrypter.

- Et ?

- Et Alice, parce que la mère de Neville était une Auror de renom. Elle a été très courageuse, tu sais ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je sais.

- Mais en fait, c'est aussi parce que j'adorais Alice au Pays des Merveilles, quand j'étais petite. Et je t'interdit de te moquer !

Severus haussa un sourcils, mais ne pipa mots. Il observa Hermione s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, l'enserrant enfin dans ses bras. Combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé ? Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne se volatilise à nouveau. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et lui posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par briser le silence.

- Il va falloir leur dire.

- Je sais bien... J'ai peur...

- De les affronter ? Hermione, ce sont tes enfants. Tu a vu pire que ça plus jeune qu'eux encore.

- Mais je les ai abandonnés...

- A leurs grands-parents. Tu en avais besoin. Les as-tu vraiment vu pendant ces dernières années ?

- Je suis partie il y a quatre ans, alors que les jumeaux commençaient leur seconde année d'apprentissage à domicile, chez nous, dans notre appartement. Je les ai confié à mes parents, en donnant leur nouvelle adresse à leur précepteur. D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est.

- Dis-moi.

- Malefoy.

Severus se redressa, emportant avec lui Hermione qui se retint à son cou. Puis se radossa au fauteuil.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi lui ? Et... Attend, lequel des Malefoy ?

- Drago.

Severus lui jeta un regard indescriptible. Drago Malefoy était connu pour avoir couru après les jupons à Poudlard. S'il avait ne serais-ce qu'oser poser la main sur Hermione...Ou pire, sur Alice ! Mais il souffla. Drago était son filleul. Il avait changé un minimum. Et muri. Sûrement avait-il vu un rapport entre les jumeaux et son parrain, il n'aura rien tenté. Et ne lui avait rien dit.

Hermione regardait les expressions défiler sur le visage de son amant retrouvé. Celui-ci finit semble-t-il par se calmer et l'embrasser doucement pou la rassurer.

- Je suis donc partie, continua-t-elle En France d'abord, puis en Espagne et enfin en Finlande. Je suis retournée en France pendant un an, avant de me trouver un logement en Écosse, ici. J'avais déjà trop peur de revenir après tant de temps. Chaque année, je leur envoyait des cadeaux pour Noël et leur anniversaire, mais pas grand chose de plus. Ils ont seize ans, à présent, et j'ai été bien trop longtemps absente.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été à Poudlard ?

- Parce que tu y étais.

- Je pourrais t'obliger à les y mettre pour leur sixième année, tu sais...

- Tu ne le fera pas. Ils ont un niveau de première-deuxième année universitaire maintenant. Ils mangeraient les autres tout cru à Poudlard.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Severus. Il se retenait à tout prix de dire qu'il aurait voulu être présent. Ça n'aurait fait qu'enfoncer Hermione encore plus.

Brusquement, il se leva, tenant fermement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il savait déjà comment elle allait réagir.

- Allons-y.

- Quoi ? Non, Severus ! Je refuse !

- Rien du tout.

- Severus, je t'en prie, non ! Je ne suis pas prête !

- Bien sûr que si. Allez, viens.

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage fortement appuyé contre la poitrine du maître des Potions.

- Ce n'est pas dans une tentative d'étouffement que tu va réussir à en réchapper, Hermione.

Elle grogna contre sa chemise. Il l'enserra alors, l'entraina au dehors et transplanna.

* * *

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur. Severus toqua à la porte, Hermione toujours contre lui.

- Ah, c'est encore vous ! Tenez, si vous essayez de le calmer, ce serait la bienv... Hermione !?!

- Salut, 'Man...

La vieille femme se rua sur sa fille et l'enlaça fortement, obligeant Severus à la lâcher.

- Hermione, ça fait si longtemps... Tu nous as tellement manquer, sanglota Mme Granger.

Hermione jeta un regard alarmé sur Severus. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Elle devait surmonter cela, voir à nouveau ses enfants, vivre. Lui, avait suggéré l'accompagner sur ce chemin. Mais il n'y voyait plus vraiment sa place, quelque soient ses envies. Il resterait un solitaire, toujours, mais veillera furieusement au bonheur des enfants d'Hermione et de leur mère. Il n'avait pas à prendre une place qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne pourrait de toute façon, jamais être papa. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Une personne accourut à ses côté, sur le bord de la petite route.

- Severus.. Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda la voix douce d'Hermione.

- Je rentre chez moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle prit son visage entre ses doigts fins.

- Je ne comprend pas... Tu me forces à prendre ma chance, mais tu refuses de prendre celle qui te revient de droit ?

- Je n'aurait pas dû être ici...

- Pourquoi ? Je... Je t'ai caché l'existence de tes enfants, et toi, tu m'as tirée de mon trou juste pour t'enfuir comme un voleur ? Moi au moins, j'ai attendu plus de dix ans pour prendre ma décision. Tu n'as plus le droit de te soustraire, Severus. Plus depuis que tu m'as retrouvée. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu y as le droit aussi.

Et elle le tira vers la maison. Mr Granger souriait à l'entrée, au côté de sa femme. Une autre silhouette sortit de la maison, se demandant quel était le sujet de tant d'attention après une telle dispute.

- Ah, Granger, t'es reparue ?

Que fichait-il ici, lui ? Severus s'était immobilisé dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Il n'osait repensé à ce qu'il s'était suggéré quelques temps plus tôt. Mais un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son filleul.

- Severus ! Oh, Severus, il me semble que l'on ait besoin de toi à l'intérieur. Depuis quelques années, il me semble.

Le maitre de potions se laissa tiré par son presque beau-père, fut un temps, dans la maison. Derrière lui, il entendit Hermione demander à Drago, ou plutôt s'exclamer qu'il était au courant depuis tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme, celui qu'il avait eu plaisir à surnommer le gamin dans sa tête, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, avant même de savoir son identité, était appuyé sur la cheminée, dos à la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, la première personne qu'il vit fut Severus.

- Vous ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux enragés.

Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? « Je suis ton père » à la manière de ce film moldu si extravagant ? C'était absurde, complètement idiot. Alors il baissa la tête, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Son fils. C'était son fils, sa chaire, son sang. La prise de conscience brutale provoqua une bouffée de joie, effaçant l'amertume de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt.

Alexandre s'apprêta à monter les escaliers d'une traite, lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione.

- Maman ?

Sa voix, à présent dénuée de colère, ressemblait à celle d'un jeune enfant, cherchant presque à se faire pardonner, ou à effacer la notion du rêve...

Sans qu'Hermione ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme était sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras plus qu'il ne le fallait. Hermione pleurait de joie. Son fils avait énormément grandit, déjà une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, tout comme Severus. Quand il était plus jeune, déjà, Alexandre avait le caractère de son père, et la même carrure.

- Alex... Alex, tu m'étouffe, ria-t-elle.

Son fils s'éloigna d'elle, et comme un simple parent vu il y a très longtemps, pas comme un fils, il la prit par les épaules tout en regardant ses changements. Mais au fond, c'était toujours un cœur d'enfant, il reniflait durement et son sourire tremblotait.

- Il a fini de hurler ? Je peux descendre ? Chuchota une voix à quelques mètres.

Severus tourna le tête et aperçut une jeune fille cachée derrière la rampe d'escalier, à mi chemin entre le salon et l'étage. Drago, justement accoudé à la rambarde, tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.

- Pas vraiment. Mais tu peux regarder.

Elle était un double d'Hermione. Ou presque. En voyant cet inconnu, Alice fronça les sourcils, mais finit par tourner la tête avec hésitation. Et sa mère la regardait. Le cri de joie qui lui échappa était comparable à celui d'une fillette de dix ans.

Drago s'approcha de son parrain.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, toi ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire... Ils sont géniaux, tu verras. Alex t'en voudra probablement encore un peu, il peut être d'un calme exemplaire et princier en public, comme être impulsif et rageur en privé. Comme toi en somme. Alice est l'innocence pure, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une idiote. J'avais cru avoir affaire à une Hermione miniature quand elle était petite. Je ne me suis finalement pas vraiment trompé... Attend, tu ne vas pas m'enlever mon boulot, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, hein ?

- Quel intérêt ?

Drago haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. La famille se réunit sur les fauteuils et canapés de la pièce. Les explications débutèrent. Aucun des deux enfants ne pipèrent mots durant le récit d'Hermione. A la fin, Alexandre baissa la tête, puis regarda son père. Severus s'excusa pour son éclat de la veille, et son fils émit le souhait de tout recommencer depuis le début. Alice, peu après, sauta au cou du potioniste.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra enfin écouter une histoire intéressante le soir ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

Il éclata de rire, tandis que les grands-parents et Drago se renfrognaient, faussement blessés.

Tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, Severus tourna des yeux brillant vers ceux d'Hermione. Il était certain qu'elle avait capté son bonheur et son remerciement. Il avait à nouveau autre chose que les potions dans la vie.

* * *

**P.S. : Dur dur... Mais Fini ! **

**=D**

**P.S.² : Au départ, je voulais mettre aucun dialogue... J'ai cédé ^^**

**Par contre, je pense que du coup la fin est un peu baclée...**

**Un avis ou une critique ?**

**=)**

**P.S.³ : A la prochaine, en tout cas ^^**


	12. Deserteurs

**Cuuucuuu =)**

**Un petit dernier, je me met à d'autres de suite ^^**

**Celui-ci marche en parallèle avec une autre idée, comme beaucoup de mes écrits en ce moment**

**Bon j'vous casse pas la tête avec mon blabla ;)**

**Bonne lecture =D** (j'espère)

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, cria l'auror qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte avec la force d'un buffle. Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Miss Granger !

Harry se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise en bois. Il ne se préoccupa pas du bruit causé, et se rua vers le Bureau de la Recherche des Personnes Disparues, dans le Département du Contrôle Sorcier. Il ne prit que deux minutes pour faire tout le trajet entre son bureau d'auror et sa destination, contre six habituellement.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

La femme brune derrière son bureau écrivait dans un dossier poussiéreux, qui semblait vide, ne contenant seulement que quelques feuilles. Elle hocha la tête sans la relever, provoquant le tintement de ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles. Harry dut patienter plusieurs minutes avant que la directrice de la recherche ne le regarde dans les yeux et ne lui dise :

- Par un moyen moldu. Il semblerait qu'elle ne se soit pas débarrassée de son ancienne carte de crédit. Première utilisation depuis...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dossier.

- Depuis quatre ans. Chez un marchand de meubles. A St-Ives.

- St-Ives ?!

- Oui, dans l'extrême Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre.

- Et pas loin de Tintagel, j'aurais dû y penser, compléta Harry en se tapant le front du plat de sa main.

Elle ne répondit que par un grognement.

- Je vais prévenir Ron !

Et il repartit en coup de vent.

* * *

Ron paraissait sceptique. Vraiment sceptique. Mais il se laissa aller à croire sous la pression de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur.

Ce week-end, ils rendraient une petite visite à Hermione Granger.

* * *

- J'arrive tout de suite! cria une voix étouffée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix était plus mûre que celle qu'ils connaissaient mais semblait néanmoins bien appartenir à Hermione. On pouvait entendre des murmures venant de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Oui ?

Hermione avait bien changé, comme eux tous après tant d'années. Son sourire s'évanouit en identifiant ses visiteurs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en demi queue de cheval, certaines mèches s'en étaient facilement échappées. Tout comme sa voix, son visage avait mûri, apparaissant à présent bien plus attirant par et pour nombres d'hommes que son visage d'adolescente. Elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu ciel non fermée, qui pouvait passer pour une robe de chambre moldue. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse...

- Hermione...

Harry avait la voix enrouée. Ron n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Leur ancienne amie soupira.

- Entrez. Cela devait bien arriver un jour.

Le salon de l'appartement était élégant, sans pour autant dénué de chaleur.

Hermione, avec néanmoins un léger sourire, leur indiqua le canapé, leur permettant de s'installer.

- Je reviens.

A quelques pas de ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle se stoppa et leur demanda s'ils voulaient du thé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ron se borna à secouer la tête, ne lui adressant toujours pas la parole.

- Oui, du thé, je veux bien Hermione, répondit Harry.

Avec un sourire timide, elle s'en retourna.

Depuis le salon, les deux jeunes aurors purent entendre de nouveaux ces murmures, accompagnés bientôt par le sifflement d'une théière. Une porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma, et des pas se firent entendre passant d'une salle à une autre.

Hermione les interrompit en arrivant, sa robe désormais fermée. Elle portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses de thé, la théière en question, et des biscuits secs.

- Désolés, je n'ai que cela aujourd'hui.

Ron attrapa la tasse de Harry sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier et la renifla.

- Je sais que tu as tes raisons de te méfier, Ron, mais il n'y a rien de plus que ce qu'il devrait y être...

De mauvaise grâce, le roux rendit la tasse, manquant en renverser sur le tapis persan sombre sous leurs pieds, et faisant grimacer Hermione. Heureusement pour son ancien ami, aucun dégât ne fut à déplorer.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Harry prit la parole.

- Où étais-tu, Hermione ?

- Ici. Depuis le début d'ailleurs.

Son visage était calme, mes ses yeux laissaient transparaitre bien plus.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu partie ? S'exclama-t-il finalement, avec cette voix douloureuse.

Il faisait confiance à sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait autrefois prit pour une grande sœur.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et son regard furieux se posa sur Ron.

- Comment peux-tu...

Elle ne put continuer que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Soupirant lourdement, elle se passa une main agitée sur le visage, puis se leva.

Derrière la porte se tenait un simple moldu, au vu de ses vêtement, ou plutôt uniforme de livreur. Il ne put dire un mot immédiatement, ce que Harry remarqua, détaillant de près son interlocutrice apparemment très à son gout. Puis il se dégagea confusément la voix, avant de parler.

- Madame. Un colis à votre intention par ''Déco'Meuble''. Ou dois-je le déposer ?

- Oh ! Euuh...

Et soudainement, un homme en chemise noire aux manches retroussées et en pantalon tout aussi noir se présenta, sortit furtivement de l'une des salles attenante au salon.

- Suivez-moi, énonça-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Harry crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et plus encore lorsqu'il vit passer le colis en question sur lequel se trouvait le schéma plus que significatif d'un berceau.

Le livreur sortit de la chambre et fit signer un accusé de réception à l'homme de la maison, qui ferma la porte au visiteur après sa sortie et s'y accouda.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa précédente place, et s'assit presque disgracieusement, énervée et fatiguée, sans doute. Alors seulement, Harry remarqua son ventre très légèrement arrondi.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant, remarqua-t-elle à son encontre.

L'air qu'arborait toujours son ami suffit à lui répondre.

- Je suppose que les présentations ne sont pas à faire. Harry, je te jure que toute cette relation est ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

- Je te crois, croassa ce dernier.

L'homme à la porte haussa un sourcil, une habitude qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas perdu.

- Monsieur Potter aurait-il perdu de sa verve ?

Ron grimaça. Il n'avait pas une seconde tourné ses yeux vers l'homme, depuis son entrée soudaine.

Harry le dévisagea, douteur.

- Tu savais, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Harry ! Harry, écoute, ne lui en veux pas, il avait le droit d'être en colère.

- Ne prend pas sa défense, Hermione, intervint son compagnon.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit !

Hermione soupira.

- Quand j'ai mis Ron au courant, c'était à la fin de notre dernière année, à Poudlard. Il venait de me demander de... sortir avec lui, finit-elle en adressant un regard furtif au concerné.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre affirmativement, j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Et quoique vous disiez tout les deux, j'étais aussi consciente de mes actes que je le suis maintenant, j'allais avoir dix-neuf ans.

- Alors tu es encore folle, marmonna Ron.

- Je ne vous permet pas, Weasley. Même si votre jalousie justifierait certaines choses, elle ne justifie pas que vous insultiez ma femme.

Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorgée de thé, ayant voulu reprendre contenance, mais son but désormais complètement hors d'atteinte.

Hermione lui adressa un pauvre sourire, balançant sa main gauche devant elle une seconde.

- Et je n'étais même pas invité...

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Ron s'est énervé dès qu'il a su pour Severus et moi. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction à toi, et lui ai demandé de te mettre au courant. J'ai préféré fuir que de te le dire.

- Avait-il déjà déteint sur toi ? Demanda Harry en observant du coin de l'œil son ancien professeur de potions, qui sourit le plus sarcastiquement possible.

- Possible... Toujours est-il que j'ai cru que ton absence de nouvelles était liée à ton refus de ma situation...

Ce fut à Harry de soupirer. Dépité, il secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en place.

- Ron, commença-t-il.

Ce dernier se leva, et en voyant que la sortie lui était toujours impossible, vu le regard de Rogue, se mit à faire des aller-retours dans le salon.

- Ron...

- Elle nous a trahit, Harry ! Et tu vas te mettre de son côté !

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire la même crise qu'avec Krum, tout-de-même !

Furieux, Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, aucun mot ne sortant.

Puis il se laissa violemment tomber sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

- Ouais...

- Ouais ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?!

- Je... On se revoit demain, ok ? Je viendrais... Je crois... Que j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Personne ne l'empêcha de sortir cette fois-ci.

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, murmura Rogue.

Et aux vues de sa femme lui souriant doucement mais ne faisant aucun mouvement, il secoua la tête et repartit là d'où il était venu.

- Tu es enceinte. Je suis heureux pour toi.

- On en a pour encore six mois... Mais même après tout ce temps ?

- Même après tout ce temps. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps d'ailleurs...

- A d'autres... Ça en fait déjà trop... Surtout pour Ron.

- Ça ne fait que quatre ans... On est encore jeune et con.

Le rire d'Hermione résonna clairement à l'oreille de Harry.

- Oh Harry ! Se reprit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Mione, t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu crois que s'il nous voit, il sera jaloux ? Demanda-t-il, la complicité retrouvée.

- Extrêmement. Tu ferais même carrément de fuir !

- Et c'est notre Hermione qui parle comme ça !

Deuxième coup de coude.

- Aïe !

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Ah bon.

- Si.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux être le parrain ?

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux hébétés.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, euh... Normalement, le bébé en a déjà un mais... Finalement j'ai décidé qu'il aurait deux parrains et pas de marraines !

- Quoi, comme ça sur un coup de tête ?

- Non !

- Et Ron ?

- Ron ne supportera pas d'être le parrain de l'enfant de Severus, de mon enfant, dans ces circonstances...

Elle baissa la tête et posa son front sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Comme pour lui et ma mère, fut une époque...

Elle releva brusquement les yeux dans les siens.

- Tu es au courant de ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais maintenant, c'est toi. Et tout va bien.

Ils sourirent. Hermione était tellement heureuse.

- Il a raison, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air crevée.

- Il a toujours raison.

- Peut-être mais toi aussi, alors vous êtes mal barrés... Aïe ! Mais t'as fini de me martyriser ! On se croirait en troisième année...

- Te plains pas !

- Non je le plains lui ! Répliqua le brun en rigolant. Au fait, qui est le deuxième, ou plutôt le premier parrain ?

- Hum.. Quelqu'un qui aimait dire à tout le monde qu'il le savait, et qui s'amusait à nous demander, déjà avant de me disputer avec Ron, bien avant notre mariage, qu'il serait le parrain quand le bébé arrivera...

- Mais encore ?

- Tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment...

- Oh, tu sais, après avoir appris que tu as épousé Rogue...

- Malefoy.

- Drago !

- Euh... Non.

- Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque !

- Mais Severus est le parrain de Drago ! C'est logique que Lucius soit celui de notre bébé !

Harry gémit.

- Dray va être intenable...

- Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que... Ah ben pas étonnant que tu accepte tout aussi bien !

- Mione...

- Potter a toujours eu des réserves de vrai Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Alors toi, à tout casser, tu étais dans le secret !

- Vas t'allonger, Hermione, souffla Severus.

Furibonde, la dite Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers une porte, et la claqua bien derrière elle.

- Dra... Drago vous a dit ?

- Drago ne me cache presque rien, Potter, répondit-il narquois face à Harry qui rougissait violemment.

Après un silence tendu, mais où l'ancien espion semblait à son aise, Harry prit congé en demandant

si le rendez-vous du lendemain était toujours prévu ou non, vu l'humeur massacrante de sa meilleure amie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter. Dans une heure elle sera remise sans aucune animosité. Je plains Monsieur Weasley d'avoir supporté autant de grossesse...

* * *

Le jour suivant, ce ne fut pas deux mais trois hommes à la porte de l'appartement.

Ron finit par accepter la situation.

N'ayant plus de raison d'être reclus de leur ancien entourage, Hermione fut ravie retrouver Ginny et les camarades de sa promotion, Severus de retrouver ses collègues et son métier, quoiqu'il en dise.

* * *

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Mais tais-toi, on va se faire repérer !

- C'est à toi de te taire, je suis sûr qu'on t'entend brailler trois kilomètres à la ronde ! Si Papa nous chope, je te tue !

- Gnagnagna, se renfrogna l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

Quelques pas plus loin, et aucun coup d'œil à la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs...

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi deux paires de chaussons verts se promènent dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

- Severus, ces enfants vont me faire perdre la tête...

La cape vola sous un coup de baguette magique, laissant apparaître deux mioches de première année.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, s'insurgea l'un des deux garçons, châtains aux yeux vert d'eau, vous aussi vous êtes dans les couloirs !

- Je te ferais remarquer, jeune homme, que sans cette foutue potion que j'ai donnée à tes pères, tu ne serais pas là ! Siffla le maître des potions.

- Severus !

Le petit garçon baissa piteusement la tête. Aussi effronté mais peu sûr de lui sur l'affection qu'on lui portait que l'était Harry à son âge.

Severus soupira.

- Viens là mon ange, souffla l'un des adultes présents.

Le gamin se précipita dans les bras de son père aux cheveux blonds.

Le second, calme en toutes circonstances, sauf quand ses proches ne l'étaient pas, se mit tranquillement au niveau des grandes personnes. Son père était son modèle, et les longs cheveux du petit garçon pendaient dans son dos. Il saisit la main de sa mère, et son père prit la seconde.

Un bruit de canne résonna.

- A n'en pas douter, soupira le nouveau venu en secouant la tête. Qu'a encore fait mon petit fils adoré et mon filleul préféré ?

- Lucius, protesta faiblement Harry, avant de reprendre son chemin derrière le couple Rogue.

- Rien du tout, Papy !

- Je vous en prie, supplia Severus. Laissez-nous au moins deux nuits de répit dans la semaine...

- Aucun risque Papa, s'écria son miniature, avant de se laisser porter dans ses bras, en direction de leurs appartements de profession.

Au dessus de l'épaule de leurs pères respectifs, les deux garçons se firent le signe de la victoire.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah**

**Alors ?**

**=)**


	13. Liés sans condition

**Coucou les gens =)**

* * *

- Ce cours sera particulier. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un bruit de plus que ceux autorisés, vous serez mis en retenue, avec en prime vingt point en moins pour votre maison... quelle qu'elle soit.

Sous l'ordre du directeur, vous ferez aujourd'hui la « fiole des liants ». Aucun d'entre vous ne la connait ou n'est sensé la connaître, n'étant pas au programme même. Ce n'est certainement pas une potion maléfique, affirma-t-il en regardant Mr Malefoy.

Seulement, elle révèle des informations qui pourrait changer plusieurs vie, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Cette potion, une fois terminée ET réussie -regard appuyé sur les Gryffondors- est d'une couleur immaculée et d'une texture fluide. Il suffit de l'effleurer pour découvrir ce que l'on cherche. Vous le verrez par vous même. Les instructions sont au tableau. Exceptionnellement, appelez-moi si vous avez un doute, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite le plus de Fioles correctes.

Le professeur Rogue se tut. La dernière phrase avait jeté un trèèès léger blanc dans la salle. Plus que d'habitude, dirons-nous. Il vit ses meilleurs élèves réagir les premiers, Granger et Malefoy -malgré les tendances de ce dernier. Les chaudrons chauffèrent.

Il fallut plus de deux heures pour tout faire. Plusieurs élèves terminèrent en même temps, faisant la fierté secrète du professeur de potion. Celui-ci leurs accorda de révéler leurs fioles. A la surprise des élèves, seule la couleur changea. Et c'était toute l'astuce.

Celle de Drago était orange pâle, à son grand mécontentement. Celle d'Harry était tout simplement turquoise. Celles de Pansy et Lavande portait des couleurs proches, sans toutefois être les mêmes, un magenta sombre pour la première et un prune clair pour la seconde. Ron, qui finit peu après, se vit attribué un vert vaseux, qui le fit grimacer. Seul Neville ne fut pas autorisé à garder sa potion, mais le professeur Rogue demanda à Dean Thomas de lui fournir un échantillon vierge, lui qui venait tout juste de terminer.

Lorsqu'Hermione effleura sa potion du bout de l'index, un bleu royal plutôt foncé s'étendit autour de la pointe de son doigt jusqu'à recouvrir la surface de petit chaudron. Ron grogna comme quoi elle était la seule à avoir une couleur définie acceptable. Il se fit fusiller du regard par Rogue, et se tassa sur sa chaise, boudeur.

Le professeur apporta sur son bureau un carton, dont le contenu cliqueta en heurtant la surface du bois. Il plongea la main dedans et alla déposer tour à tour de minuscule fiole devant chaque élève.

- Quand vous aurez révélé votre couleur, vous remplirez chacun la fiole que je viens de vous attribuer. Il n'est pas nécessaire, Mr Finigan, de bâcler votre travail pour le terminer comme les autres, nous avons encore quarante minutes devant nous. Si...

Il se tut brusquement. Face à lui, le Trio d'or. Ron pâlit, croyant encore s'être attiré l'attention. Harry regarda effrontément son professeur. Mais pourtant, ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait la potion de sa chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Puis, Rogue se détourna. Il sembla à tous qu'ils le voyaient pour la première fois agité. Il arrêta Seamus lorsque celui-ci allait définir sa couleur, et en prit une louche en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher pour la verser en suite dans un bol propre. Il tournait alors le dos à ses élèves, travaillant dans une étagère au fond de la salle.

- Si j'étais vous, je retournerai à ma place, Mr Zabini, gronda-t-il.

Blaise, qui s'était écarté de peu de son bureau pour apercevoir les manigances de Rogue se rua sur sa chaise, jusqu'à manquer basculer au sol.

Les mains du professeur se fermèrent en deux poings blancs serrés. Il se détourna.

- Bien. Gravez vos noms sur votre Fiole avec le sort _Coupolithos. _Les lacets de cuir que je vous passe vous serviront à l'utiliser comme pendentifs, une fois que le professeur Dumbledore les aura examinées. Déposez vos potions sur mon bureau et décampez. Le court est terminé.

Severus se massa la tempe en soupirant. Il y avait une chance... Une seule chance sur près d'un milliard que cela arrive. Cela avait beau être le but du directeur, il n'en était pas moins que le fait que cela arrive devait être proche de zéro.

Il se redressa et se lava de son fauteuil avant d'attraper le carton plein sous le bras et de sortir de sa salle de classe. Direction le bureau directorial.

#

- Ah Severus ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Vous le savez très bien Albus, répondit-il, las. Voici les Fioles des Serpentards/Gryffondors.

- Bien bien. Suis-moi, nous allons comparer les résultats avec ceux des autres.

Les autres, c'étaient les autres septièmes années, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ainsi que les professeurs et tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. A leur insu, les éventuels futurs mangemorts participaient au plan de Dumbledore.

Faiblement, Severus avança qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que cela aboutisse. Le regard qui lui répondit lui fit savoir qu'il s'était lamentablement démasqué.

- Severus, devrais-je savoir quelque chose ?

- Vous le verrez bien après tout.

Et il se tut, sortant les pendentifs colorés de leurs boites pour les disposer sur l'énorme table leur faisant face. Albus soupira, il savait très bien que son protégé ne dirait rien, il semblait mal à l'aise. Le directeur avait toute les raisons de penser que ce qu'il cherchait avait été trouvé et que son maitre de potion était impliqué dans l'affaire.

Lorsque toutes les fioles furent devant eux, bien en vue, un sort les tria par différence. Il fallut à Dumbledore recommencer car, dans ses préoccupations, elles s'étaient ranger par ordre alphabétique et non par coloration.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour remarquer une paire. Severus se tendit.

- Regarde, mon cher Severus, nous en avons une ici ! Jaune paille. Cela ne m'étonne peu de Mr Finch-Fletchey, mais je m'attendais plus à du vert pour Miss Abbott. Mais si je regarde bien, Severus, nous avons trois paires, bien plus qu'aucune que vous espérez...

Les chances de ne pas être reconnu furent anéanties. Évidemment.

- Humm... voilà qui va nous donner des soucis...

Severus ferma les yeux.

- Oh et puis Miss Granger est une magnifique jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne m'enfoncez pas Albus.

- Certes, certes... Je dois t'informer qu'Hermione est autant majeure dans le monde sorcier que le monde moldu. Et il FAUT que vous travailliez ensemble. Que tu fasses parti de mon plan ne le change aucunement, mon fils. Je chargerai Pomona de mettre au courant nos deux Poufsouffles, et je m'occuperai moi-même de Mr Shacklebolt et de la fille de Savage.

Severus resta silencieux. Que son père de substitution lui donne son accord ne changeait rien. Il était lié à une élève.

#

- Miss Granger. Je suppose que, malgré mes instructions, vous avez encore fouillé dans la Réserve à propos de potions supérieures ? Que savez-vous de la Fiole des liants ?

Hermione rougit violemment, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez son professeur. Pour une fois, cela aurai pu être comique.

- Hum... Disons... Tout ce qu'il y a dans les deux seuls livres en parlant à la bibliothèque...

- Évidemment, murmura-t-il pour réponse. Vous savez donc ce que représente votre Fiole ?

- La couleur représente la personnalité de la personne. Des études ont été faites pour établir un code couleur qui n'est que trop vague. En tout cas, elle représente une tendance dans la magie, comme une affinité avec une particule élémentaire.

- L'encyclopédie est de retour, l'entendit-elle marmonner. Je dois donc comprendre que vous le savez. Que ce passe-t-il lorsque deux personnes ont l'exacte même nuance ?

- Que … Vous ne… Ce matin … ? Pardon ?

- Je vois… Miss Granger, je vous prie de faire un effort de coordination.

- Les deux personnes dépendraient hypothétiquement de la même particule magique, et seraient donc sur la même longueur d'onde mentalement, moralement et magicalement… J'ai peur de savoir en quoi cela me concerne désormais en particulier, professeur.

Severus sortit de sa robe de sorcier un petit pendentif puis le tendit à Hermione.

- Votre Fiole.

Il en sortit un second, d'une poche extérieure cette fois-ci, avant de faire de même qu'avec le premier.

- Et la mienne.

Hermione, bouche ouverte, examinait les deux potions, pourtant identiques, cherchant la moindre petite différence inexistante dans les tourbillons d'un bleu profond. Elle soupira. Evidemment qu'elle s'en doutait… depuis qu'il lui avait demandé les propriétés de la potion, mais elle avait refusé d'y croire tout simplement. Sérieusement, elle et le professeur Rogue ? Car, du peu de témoignages disponibles publiquement, la plupart des liants se retrouvaient attachés à vie. Ils devenaient amants, contre leur volonté mais avec tout leur accord… Elle et Rogue. Hermione et Rogue. Hermione et Severus Rogue. Hermione et Severus. Severus Rogue et Hermione. Severus et son épouse…

En voyant le regard de son élève changer, Severus sut qu'elle savait. Alors silencieusement, il se leva et sortit le premier de son propre bureau. Pour la laisser réfléchir, se justifia-t-il. Pourquoi aurait-il des raisons de se justifier ? Après tout, il ne lui devait rien… Du moins, pas encore…

Bon sang, pourquoi lui ?

#

Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, remontait lentement les escaliers vers la tour de Gryffondor. A tel point qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que ceux-ci avaient déviés. Ils l'avaient menée à une petite tour qui ne devait être nettoyée qu'une fois les trente-six du mois, à en juger par son état, pleine de poussière, de gravas et de toiles d'araignées. Néanmoins, des traces de pas assez récentes se détachaient au sol.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, ma chère.

Hermione avait une moue contrite. Elle aurait du être dans sa salle commune depuis une demi-heure.

- Dois-je supposer que Severus vous a parlé ?

- Vous êtes au courant ? Oui, bien sûr que vous êtes au courant, c'est vous qui êtes l'instigateur de tout ce… Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Vous voulez bien que je vous appelle Hermione ? Après tout… Mon fils vient parfois ici, après ses missions.

-Votre… Fils ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Severus est comme mon fils, Hermione, bien qu'il porte le nom de son père, et celui de sa mère à l'occasion.

- Le prince de sang-mêlé…

- Exactement. Tout cela fait partit de mon plan. Je pense que Severus pourra vous l'expliquer mais à défaut, je le ferais. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle resta ainsi, parmi les pierres désolées avant de devoir partir, ne souhaitant pas se faire prendre par autre que le directeur, qui, au passage ne lui avait pas fait la morale ou ôter quelques points…

Elle prit garde à ne pas se retrouver de l'autre côté du château par la faute des assemblages de marches têtus. Quel était donc le fameux plan de Dumbledore ? Etait-il aussi simple que d'avancer des Liants dans cette guerre pour n'avoir qu'un faible avantage ?

Elle y réfléchirait bien plus tard. Elle avait un lié désormais, et c'était assez embêtant envers ce dernier…

#

- Professeur Flitwick, je suis venu chercher Miss Granger, de la part du professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais faites donc, mon cher Severus, s'exclama le vieux et petit sorcier de sa voix fluette à son ancien élève et désormais collègue.

Hermione se leva et rangea silencieusement ses affaires tandis que le cours de sortilèges et enchantements se poursuivait. Harry et Ron la suivirent du regard (ainsi que d'autres élèves étonnés, de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor). Rogue lui tint la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il ne fit pourtant aucun pas vers le couloir et Hermione dut se tourner vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me conduire à Dumbledore ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore, Miss Granger. Je compte profiter de cette heure qui m'est libre pour que l'on discute. Je ne doute pas que vous n'aurez aucun problème à rattraper une heure où vous aviez déjà effectué tous les sorts à apprendre, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione souffla, mais sourit néanmoins. Venait-il de faire une tentative de sarcasme détourné vers l'humour et sans méchanceté profonde ? Il ne devrait pourtant pas encore ressentir un lien entre eux. Devinant sûrement le cheminement de ses penser, Severus lui indiqua qu'il ne faisait cela qu'exceptionnellement pour leur faciliter la tache. La Gryffondor acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il la mena finalement à ses appartements de fonction et la pria de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir face à la cheminée. Il tourna lui-même le sien vers elle.

- Miss Granger, je…

- Je crois que vous avez le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant, professeur.

- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, grinça-t-il en réponse.

- Peut-être vaut-il mieux de la prendre maintenant… Excusez-moi, ce n'était qu'une proposition…

Il effaça ses excuses d'un signe de la main.

- Très bien. Hermione… -il soupira- L'on m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant à propos du plan principal de l'Ordre du Phénix dans cette guerre. La meilleure façon de gagner est d'utiliser les faiblesses de l'adversaire. Et Albus nous rabâche depuis des années que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres est tout simplement l'amour, ou son manque plutôt. Peut-être y a-t'il une force propre aux liants que vous ne connaissez pas. Les liants font appel à la magie ancienne, toutes particules étant présentes depuis la nuit des temps. Ils font appel en particulier à Leur particule élémentaire, dont les attributs préférentiels se déterminent grâce à la couleur de la potion. La méthode ne marche qu'avec les deux liants proches l'un de l'autre physiquement et mentalement. Il nous faudra à tous un entrainement particulier et des moyens de faire connaissance. Les autres Fioles serviront à la méditation magique de chaque élève, les Liants n'étant qu'une partie importante du plan, la puissance magique et la stratégie en étant le but.

- Qui a-t-il d'autre que nous dans l'affaire ?

- Mr. Finch-Fletchey et Miss Abbott, ainsi qu'Emily Savage et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est énorme, Miss Granger. Pardon, Hermione. Les entrainements seront le samedi en soirée. Quand à l'autre condition… Ce sera à nos soins.

- Du moment qu'on n'utilise pas le prétexte des retenues, s'esclaffa Hermione.

Étonnamment, Severus ne dit rien, il s'abandonna même à échapper un petit sourire en coin, qui laissa Hermione pantelante, malgré elle. Et elle se dit alors que s'il n'avait pas été son professeur, s'ils n'étaient pas en guerre, c'aurait été la même chose et elle n'aurait pas douté. Severus n'était pas vraiment un bel homme, mais quand il souriait comme ça, cela le changeait du tout au tout. Et il était incroyablement charismatique, et ce depuis bien avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, à son avis. Mais Hermione doutait plus de son pouvoir à elle. Elle n'était pas belle, ni jolie et on lui avait bien fait ressentir. Et dire que Severus y avait franchement participé la mettait bien trop mal à l'aise. Il ne voudrait jamais d'elle, même inconsciemment.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta et essaya apparemment de lui sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Certainement une habitude prise avec ses amis. Mais avec lui, ça ne marchait pas. Il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était refugiée dans ses retranchements et qu'elle était devenue peu après toute livide. Il ne doutait pas qu'il en était la cause, mais qu'avait-il dit de mal cette fois-ci ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions nous voir après les entrainements…

- Oui, bien sûr. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je… Je vais devoir aller en cours, excusez-moi, finit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il acquiesça et la guida jusqu'à la porte. Elle partit sans se retourner. Il se détourna et entra dans sa classe, attendant ses troisièmes années.

#

- Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble…

- Allons Severus…

- Cela fera bientôt deux mois. Deux mois ! Justin et Anna sont en couple depuis plus de trois semaines, et Emily et Kingsley sortent ensemble autant qu'ils le peuvent, alors qu'elle a divorcé seulement depuis six mois ! Mais avec Hermione, on n'avance pas… Je ne comprends plus rien. A un moment je crois que nous sommes proches, puis sans m'en rendre compte, elle n'est pas du tout avec moi…

Albus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Quelque chose la tracasse sans doute dans votre prochaine relation. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui demander quoi.

- Evidemment, ce qui doit la tracasser, c'est moi. Comment une jeune fille comme elle voudrait être avec… quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai l'âge d'être son père en plus.

- L'âge ne doit en rien interférer là dedans. Rosmerta avait bien neuf ans de plus que toi.

- C'était il y a quatre ans ! Et j'étais soul la première fois, après c'est elle qui ne m'a pas lâché…

- Donc en suivant l'avis des femmes, Hermione n'a pas de raison d'être repoussée par ton physique.

- Elle n'a pas trente ans, et aucune expérience, si j'en crois ce que j'ai déduis.

- Elle est pourtant mûre pour son âge.

- Je croyais que l'âge ne devait pas compter.

- Severus ! S'il-te-plait. Demande lui pourquoi. En dehors de vos rendez-vous habituels si possible.

Severus hocha la tête. Albus lui pressa l'épaule une dernière fois et sortit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était sûr qu'Hermione ne voulait pas de lui, même avec la force des Fioles. Ils avaient trop peu en commun. Ils allaient entrer dans le mois de mai et n'avaient pas pour le moins du monde avancer. Ils parlaient, souvent, mais ce n'était jamais personnel. Il l'avait pris par les épaules une fois en rentrant d'un entrainement. Hermione avait semblé se détendre quelques secondes mais s'était doucement dégagée peu après.

Ca l'avait quelque peu découragé, et il n'avait plus pris d'initiatives depuis.

En soupirant, il se redressa sur son fauteuil. En face de lui, toujours, il ya avait celui d'Hermione.

Il irait lui parler. La semaine prochaine. Non, avant. Bientôt. Oui bientôt. Oh au diable ! Ce soir ! Maintenant, même !

Il se leva et chercha dans son bureau parfaitement rangé, parfois trop, l'emploi du temps de sa liée. A son cou, le petit pendentif de sa Fiole pendait sous sa chemise. Il ne la retirait presque jamais. Sauf quand il avait peur de la briser. Hermione avait arithmancie, puis après métamorphose. Tant pis. C'était peut-être important pour lui, mais ça l'était aussi pour la guerre. Elle n'aurait jamais du être intégrée dans cette histoire, elle était bien trop en danger à son goût après.

Arrivé devant la salle d'arithmancie, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer, et entra sans attendre. Il se reprit in extremis et au lieu d'hurler comme il avait failli le faire, il appela juste Hermione par son nom de famille. Avec un signe de tête envers sa collègue, il quitta la salle, et tout deux se dirigèrent en silence vers les appartements du premier.

Le silence était pesant sur le chemin, et Hermione était tendue. C'était idiot, elle le savait, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de mal, mais elle avait peur en voyant son visage aussi fermé. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de la laisser voir un minimum dans ses yeux et expressions, tout en essayant de le cacher aux autres. Et là, rien.

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son fauteuil et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Maudites soient ses pulsions, il n'avait même pas pu attendre la fin de ses cours.

Hermione, doucement, avait posé son sac à l'entrée et s'était assise en face de lui, comme d'habitude.

- Hermione, commença-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, la mine inquiète et les sourcils froncés.

- Hermione, dis-moi…

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi on n'avance pas tout les deux ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il ne voulait pas l'accuser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient liés. Il se rassit au bord de son fauteuil, se rapprochant le plus possible d'elle sans pour autant bouger le meuble. Il manquerait de tomber à chaque seconde d'inattention, ainsi les fesses à l'extrême bord du coussin. Il s'empêcha de lui prendre les mains. Il s'était rendu compte bien malgré lui qu'il était entièrement pris, ou plutôt épris quelques semaines auparavant. Le lien l'avait amadoué. Dès lors, le comportement d'Hermione avait commencé à le blesser.

- C'est ridicule. Je sais aussi bien que toi que nous sommes forcés dans cette relation, reprit-il. Mais… Dis-moi ce qui te gêne… Je dois t'avouer que… Enfin, explique-moi…

Hermione n'avait fichtrement rien compris. Néanmoins elle lui devait la vérité.

- On n'est… pas vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

- A la vue de ton comportement, je n'ai pu en déduire autrement, cracha Severus, sarcastique.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour toi ! Se récria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu pense de moi…

- De quoi parles-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

- Tout ce que tu m'as dit lorsque l'on n'était pas encore des liés conscients…

- Que… Quoi ? Non ! Hermione, regarde-moi !

La colère de Severus était palpable. Une veine battait furieusement dans son cou. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi sombres, Hermione aurait pu voir leur dilatation. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient en désordre sur le front, devant ses yeux et son nez, accentuant son charme caché.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir tous les efforts que j'essaye de faire envers toi ? Prends-le dans le sens où tu es l'une des rares personnes à retenir à ce point mon attention ! J'ai souvent dit plus de conneries dans ma vie que de compliments ! Toi, pour jouer mon putain de rôle. Lily, sous le coup de la colère. Albus, avec ses foutus bonbons au citron aux mauvais moments. Lucius, pour avoir dit à sa femme qu'il la trompait alors que c'était faux… Quoi d'autres ? Tellement… Tous des exemples de malheureuses paroles qui font tout dans une vie. Alors s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire autrefois, supplia-t-il.

- … Qu'as-tu fait à Lily ? demanda Hermione après quelques secondes.

- Elle m'a défendu un jour, et en retour je l'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était ma meilleure amie, et j'étais amoureux d'elle. Sincèrement. Ce ne fut pas ma seule erreur envers elle, c'est moi qui ai provoqué sa mort en rapportant la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai aucun droit de te revendiquer. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu as pris sa place aujourd'hui. La place de Lily. Et ça me met plus en rogne, car tu t'éloignes de moi.

Hermione ne semblait pas avoir compris. Elle cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois de suite, avant de lui demander d'être plus clair. Pour la seule élève de Poudlard qui avait compris le discours d'Ombrage de début d'année, elle était drôlement perdue. Pour répondre à sa demande, Severus ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que d'enfin prendre ses mains dans les siennes et se pencher sur elle jusqu'à frôler son visage. Il louchait sur sa bouche et son souffle déjà erratique courait sur les joues de sa compagne. Il s'humecta les lèvres et son regard remonta. Ils se regardèrent ainsi dans les yeux pendant un moment, Severus essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui laissait l'initiative du premier baiser. Mais lorsque l'attente fut trop longue pour lui, il gémit et se hâta sur elle, poussé par un besoin. Il fallut à Hermione quelques nouvelles secondes pour faire le lien entre le discours incompréhensible et ces lèvres qui caressaient les siennes. Severus fut alors plus que surpris de la sentir répondre avec tant de passion, qu'il cessa tout mouvement avant de la prendre sur ses genoux. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. En position déjà bancale sur son fauteuil, Severus glissa brusquement au sol, Hermione sur lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire, le premier bien plus discrètement que la seconde, son visage dans sa nuque tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, emportée par ses éclats. Le dernier couple de liants était en place, se serait amèrement dit Dumbledore, s'il n'était pas en pleine réunion. Il aurait préféré que son fils trouve l'âme-sœur dans d'autres circonstances.

#

Les entrainements portèrent leurs fruits. Chaque couple étant en total accord. Les élèves avaient eu le droit en fin d'année à plusieurs cours de méditation et contrôle magiques, avec obligation de porter leurs Fioles autour du cou jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. En apprenant l'existence de deux couples de Liants à Poudlard, certains attendirent leurs liés toute leur vie, d'autres l'évitèrent comme la peste. La puissance des élèves sortant de Poudlard cette année-là fut remarquée, et Beaubâton utilisa la même méthode sur leurs dernières années. Les mangemorts furent écrasés par le nombre et la magie de leurs ennemis quelques années plus tard. Voldemort finit par se cacher, mais peu malin, il repartit dans ce même endroit en Albanie. Harry, entouré de ses plus proches amis, des membres de l'Ordre et particulièrement des couples de Liants, provoqua le premier la dernière bataille. Le monde était en paix, malgré les pertes à la clef.

#

- Humm…

- Hermione… Réveille-toi.

Severus lui caressait doucement le bas du dos, où le drap ne la recouvrait plus. Il l'embrassa entre la nuque et l'épaule droite puis se leva. Hermione sourit. Après avoir réglé leurs différents, ils s'étaient avéré le couple le plus fougueux de tous. Kingsley devait encore en retenir ses sourires.

Revêtue sommairement que d'un peignoir à peine fermé, elle retrouva son amant dans le petit salon qui avait vu la naissance de leur liaison. Hier avait été la commémoration de la fin de la première guerre, soit l'anniversaire de mort des Potter. Celle de la fin de la dernière guerre était passée depuis cinq mois, à Poudlard à la mi juin. Ils s'étaient préparés ensemble et séparément. C'était assez bizarre, car ils étaient tout les deux sans être dans la même pièce. 'L'osmose' disait philosophiquement Remus quand ils en parlaient.

Peu à peu, à Godric Hollow, les sorciers avaient remplacés les moldus dans ce lieu de recueil, et en avait fait un village entièrement magique, où la célébration de la veille s'était passée. Des discours, des discours, puis des banquets, des danses, et finalement, une procession joyeuse de lampions toute la nuit pour les victimes de la première génération de combattants jusqu'à l'heure de la disparition du mage noir.

Hermione prit des mains la tasse de thé que Severus buvait jusqu'alors et la sirota. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « sale peste de Gryffondor » ou un truc de ce genre.

Lorsqu'on frappa au tableau de leurs appartements, elle referma rapidement son peignoir, Dumbledore ayant prit la mauvaise habitude d'ouvrir le passage sans entendre de réponse pour voir son fils et sa futur belle-fille, comme lui-même aimait le dire. Ne voyant personne entrer, Severus haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers l'entrée, prêt à inviter l'importun visiteur.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné rendez-vous chez moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai donné de rendez-vous à personne, ni demander de vous assembler ainsi devant mon tableau, dit-il sarcastique en voyant la dites personne.

Ou plutôt les dites personnes. Dans sa tenue peu recommandable pour recevoir, Hermione vit entrer tour à tour certaines des personnes qu'ils avaient croisé la veille. Remus et Tonks, fraichement mariés, tout comme Anna et Justin. Puis Harry et Ginny, Ron et Luna –malheureusement pour Severus-, Kingsley et Emily, ainsi que Neville.

Rouge de honte, Hermione se refugia en vitesse dans leur chambre, sous les rires, et se changea. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit tout ce beau monde assit dans leurs fauteuils et chaises, ces premiers n'étant pas assez nombreux sous l'assaut impromptu.

- Que nous vaut cette… Visite ?

Harry sourit.

- La vie.

#

La seule chose à ajouter serait que j'ai été heureux. Le jeune Potter avait raison. La vie justifie tout. Elle justifie la mienne, la sienne, la leur… Le fait qu'Hermione m'ait choisit contre la raison. Pour cette vie. Au fil des générations, nos enfants et descendants se sont intégrés dans la sphère. Ils ont vécus à leur tour. Et nous vivons encore, pour savoir la suite, pour ne pas voir la fin… Une époque est révolue.

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**Mon avis, c'est que même pour moi, la fin est floue =)**

**A vous d'imaginer ;)**


	14. Une autre chance

**Vraiment une toute petite chose, cet OS**

**Je pense qu'il est un peu baclé =$**

**Enfin bon on fait avec (l'inspiration vous savez...)...**

**Normalement demain, vous aurez droit à un autre que je viens de finir à l'instant même ! Si vous êtes gentils =D**

* * *

Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Depuis le commencement de l'histoire. Mais je m'en foutais. J'avais vécu ça, au moins. Je pourrais mourir demain, tout allait mieux.  
Elle était devenue tellement belle. Je m'en suis rendu compte à cette maudite bataille au Ministère, caché dans l'ombre, combattant pour eux derrière leurs dos. Elle était élancée, tête haute, affrontait ses ennemis de face, posée et surpassée à la fois. Du haut de ses seize ans. Belle effrontée. A onze ans, elle est entrée dans mon entourage. A seize ans, dans mon cœur. A seize ans et demi, dans ma vie. Je l'avais connu trop tôt. Elle était encore trop jeune. Mais j'ai empli son adolescence. J'ai prié, j'avais espéré me tromper. Mais non. Et je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire. Elle ne m'avait pas pris un morceau de moi, c'est moi qui ai gardé quelque chose d'elle dans mon cœur, elle faisait parti de moi. Elle s'était déjà préparé, c'était trop tard. Bientôt elle partirait pour le grand voyage, la vie. J'avais reçu de ses main le bonheur ancré dans mon âme, c'était même trop pour moi. Elle a tout simplement enchanté ma vie l'espace de deux années. Alors qu'elle vive, j'en suis heureux. Merci.  
Le train était parti, je m'en retournai.  
Je lui avais demandé tant, elle me l'avait accordé. Une dernière fois, juste une. L'amour est une flèche que l'on ne peut éviter. Certainement pas moi. Et cette flèche m'avait traversé de part en part, ne laissant rien intact. Je l'avais dans la peau. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme avant. J'étais bien, mieux que bien, plus bien que mal. Pour une fois.  
En partant, elle s'était tournée vers moi, et m'avait offert un sourire magnifique.  
En rentrant, je me suis affalé sur le canapé et j'ai souris à travers quelques larmes traitresses.  
Les seules larmes que je chérissais étaient les siennes, de l'or, des étoiles et des trésors. Elle m'avait offert ses émotions, plus que ses sentiments.  
Mes draps l'avaient accueilli tant de fois. Une dernière fois, un adieu. Je n'ai pas pu me coucher le lendemain, elle aurait du être là. Elle faisait sa vie désormais. Une femme, c'était enfin une femme quand elle m'avait laissé au petit matin. Son corps, je l'avais appris par cœur. Elle était l'innocence même, pas comme les autres. Elle était pure, même encore après que je l'eu touché. Elle l'était restée et m'était restée dans la gorge. Parfaite. Le silence emplissait le salon. Pense à la vie, pense à la sienne. A cette dernière dance avec elle. Non, ce n'avait pas été la même histoire. Elle était unique. Merci à toi.

#

Les mots de Minerva tournaient dans ma tête. Tu es trop vieux pour ça, Severus, avait-elle dit. Etais-je si vieux que cela ? Dans quatre ans, j'en aurais cinquante. Cinquante ans. Un demi-siècle, déjà. Je marchais calmement dans les couloirs. Distraitement plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce donc qui emplit tes pensées ainsi ?

La voix me tira de mon état d'esprit, non loin de mon bureau, dans les cachots. Un sourire effleura mes lèvres.

- Que fais-tu là, dis-je en ouvrant mes appartements.  
- Tu as changé ton mot de passe. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Je la regardais.

- La dernière fois que j'ai changé mon mot de passe était pour les vacances d'été de 1998.  
- Je vois.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du mien, en face de la cheminée. Le sien, en fait.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.  
- Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai fait mon petit chemin.  
- Très bien. Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
- Humm, dit-elle mutine. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, tu sais.  
- Hermione, la menaçais-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de complicité entre nous après presque dix ans. En réalité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle revienne me voir tout court. Je la regardai, la scrutai des pieds à la tête. Magnifique, encore, toujours. Un détail suffit à m'extasier, elle ne portait aucune bague, hormis celle de sa grand-mère. Certes, elle ne portait pas celle que je lui avais offerte mais qu'importe. Je doute qu'elle ait su un jour que c'était celle de ma propre mère.

- Je pensais au temps qui passe trop vite, pour tout te dire.  
- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi mélancolique, murmura-t-elle en regardant la cheminée. Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je ne sais pas tout ?  
- J'en serais plutôt étonné que tu t'en rendes compte…  
- Est-ce que tu as tout appris ?

Je sus de quoi elle parlait… Je n'en sus pas la réponse, alors je ne répondis pas.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, se mordillant la lèvre. Peu à peu, je vis qu'elle essayait vainement d'empêcher ce petit sourire de s'installer sur sa délicieuse bouche.

- Non. Non, j'espère que non. Non, n'est-ce pas ?

J'haussais un sourcil face à l'incohérence dont elle faisait soudainement preuve. Elle soupira, les yeux brillant.

- Racontes-moi ce que tu as fait, me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'assis à mon tour, tout en lui redemandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je n'osais espérer. Au lieu de partir, tête basse comme certains l'auraient sûrement fait, elle leva le menton et sortit les menaces. Non elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça. J'en souriais doucement et elle arrêta sa diatribe.

- Si tu veux que je m'en aille Severus, saches que je ne partirais pas sans savoir si tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne devines pas ?  
- Je n'ose m'avancer.

Après la mine étonnée, elle avait l'air gênée. Je me délectais de voir de nouveau ses traits.

- Après tant d'années dans un collège, tu dois savoir comment ça se passe… On grandit, on apprend. On commence avec de petit flirt, puis le premier baiser. Puis le premier amour. Et on apprend encore. On murit. On trouve d'autres personnes, on sort. Puis c'est le grand amour. Tu vois, j'ai fait un peu de tout ça. Le premier baiser, c'était Victor, les premiers flirts Ron et Cormac surtout. Le premier amour c'était toi. Puis j'ai murit, et j'apprends toujours. Et je me suis rendu compte que soit mon cœur choisissait une autre route que d'ordinaire, soit mon idée de l'ordinaire n'était pas la bonne.

Mon cœur à moi battait la chamade. Je sentais qu'elle s'approchait peu à peu du dénouement, ce qu'elle avait déduis de ce qu'elle avait appris entre temps. Et je dus m'avouer que j'avais peur, j'appréhendais la conclusion…

- Après tout, dans le fond, mon histoire est un peu semblable à certain… Hormis qu'eux ne sont pas sorti avec un professeur, évidemment. Par exemple, Harry, son premier baiser c'était avec Cho Chang mais son premier amour fut Ginny… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
- Je…

J'avais entendu effectivement que Potter avait épousé la jeune Weasley il y a quelques années, et qu'ils avaient eu récemment un fils qu'il avait osé appeler comme son père. Ce jour là, je m'étais dit que je n'enseignerais plus la veille de son arrivée à Poudlard. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir un autre James Potter. Mais je ne savais pas que Mrs Potter avait été la première du survivant. Et ils étaient encore ensemble, et pour longtemps, donc. Quel rapport avec nous ?  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Hermione se mordait encore une fois la lèvre.

- Je crois que j'ai appris assez, avant d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Et humm…  
- Oui ? La pressais-je, la voix tremblante malgré moi.  
- J'aimerais que ce soit avec toi.

J'ai cru n'avoir tout d'abord rien entendu.

-Tu vois, reprit-elle rapidement, il semblerait pour moi que mon premier amour soit aussi le bon. En fait, non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine, mais…

J'avais vécu notre dernière fois, et bien comme une dernière fois… J'en avais profité, je l'avais aimé comme jamais… Et il semblerait que… Je pouvais de nouveau la tenir dans mes bras ? J'en tremblais, j'en étais certain, mes mains serraient convulsivement les bras de mon fauteuil.

- Hermione, tu me tue, soufflais-je.

Elle m'entendit, me regarda. J'avais cependant fermé les yeux, essayant de me contrôler. Je savais qu'elle doutait cruellement du sens de mes paroles, mais à cet instant je risquais de faire n'importe quoi à cause de l'émotion, et de tout perdre. Oh non, jamais. Ma belle Hermione, de nouveau chez moi, dans ma vie, dans mon lit aussi… Je l'entendis se lever, et ouvris les yeux. Non, ma douce, ne doutes pas tant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma vite. Je me levais doucement, lentement. Elle me suivit du regard et se retrouva bientôt à regarder plus haut que sa taille, je la dépassais encore d'une tête et demi et la dépasserais toujours à mon avis. Je levai la main et retirai sa lèvre d'entre ses dents. La lueur dans ses yeux changea. Oui. Oui… Hermione… Je tremblais toujours, mon souffle s'accélérait. Je LA retrouvais. Ma douce. J'apposais ma paume sur sa joue. Un petit sourire apparut. Espoir. Je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais supporté de la voir avec un autre, chose que j'avais cru accepter. J'en pouvais plus, là, maintenant. Mon autre main compléta la première, enserrant son visage. Comme un fou éperdu, ce que j'étais vraisemblablement, je l'embrassais. A corps perdu. Je ne me rendis compte qu'elle m'enlaçait que lorsque nous nous laissâmes à respirer. Je collais mon front au sien, les yeux rivés aux siens. Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais quitté des yeux. Hermione était ma vie.  
Non, mon histoire n'avait pas été identique à la sienne. Mon premier amour avait été Lily. Brièvement. Mon plus grand amour, c'était Hermione. Et à bientôt cinquante ans, ce qui, comparé à d'autres, était bien tardif pour trouvé l'âme sœur. Âme sœur, quel mot idiot auquel j'avais trouvé un visage. Et ce depuis plusieurs années. Mon Hermione.

- Tu as conscience que je ne te laisserais plus partir ?  
- Plus que jamais. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venue.

Comme j'avais mon visage dans son cou, elle ne me vit pas hausser un sourcil, comme à mon habitude, mais elle le devina sûrement, étant donné qu'elle répondit à ma question muette.

- Nous allons apprendre la suite…  
- Épouse-moi.

Elle rit, tête en arrière, me donnant encore meilleur accès à sa gorge, malgré elle.

- Déjà ? As-tu remarqué qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs années ?  
- M'en fous.  
- D'un côté, moi aussi. D'accord.  
- Déjà ? Ironisais-je. Tu réfléchis bien plus d'habitude…  
- Et alors ? Mais c'est tout réfléchi !  
- Bien.

Je l'embrassai. Sûrement me poussa-t-elle, car nous nous retrouvâmes avachis sur mon fauteuil. J'eu moins de mal à répondre à son je t'aime que je ne le pensais.  
Malheureusement, il n'était que midi et demi lorsque j'avais quitté la Grande Salle. J'avais oublié mes élèves aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été la poussière sur ma chemise désormais au sol. Mais McGonagall, elle, ne nous avait oublié ni moi, ni eux. Et trop occupé à embrasser mon Hermione, je ne remarquais, ni ne pus empêcher la directrice d'entrer en trombe dans mes appartements.

- SEVERUS ! hurla-t-elle.

Nous sursautâmes, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, face à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Hermione, encore vêtue, sur moi, torse nu. C'était moi la victime, aucune raison de me redonner plus d'heure de rondes. Hermione se mit à rire, et cacha son visage sur ma poitrine, toute secouée. Je me devais de me retenir à mon tour devant Minerva.

- Si je m'attendais à cela, murmura cette dernière.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?  
- Tu… Tu es en retard pour tes cours…

Elle regarda sa montre à gousset.

- De maintenant vingt minutes.

Hermione gémit et releva la tête.

- Professeur… Ca serait bien la première fois que Severus soit en retard.  
- Miss Granger, soupira-t-elle. J'avais prévu de nous revoir d'une autre manière… Mais Severus doit assurer ses cours…

Hermione se redressa un peu plus sur mes genoux, une main sur mon torse. La diablesse, l'ange, ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle me mettait au supplice ?

- Mais pour une certaine occasion, il pourrait bien avoir quelques heures libérées ?  
- Une certaine occasion ?

Je rougissais, à ma grande honte. C'est moi qui étais le moins vêtu, en moins bonne position, mais les deux femmes discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Je posais une main sur la hanche d'Hermione, de façon à ce que Minerva ne vit rien, qu'elle comprenne l'utilité de se presser.

- Nos fiançailles.

S'il y avait meilleure façon de choquer la vieille Gryffondore, je ne la connaissais pas.

- Je… Je ne savais même pas que vous… que vous…  
- Minerva, intervenais-je, si les explications pouvaient attendre ce soir, je vous en serais gré.

Et elle sortit sans rien dire de plus. Je pensais qu'elle était encore sérieusement douchée par les nouvelles.  
Hermione pouffa. Je l'embrassais, avalais son délicieux rire en la rapprochant de moi. Je me tortillais un peu pour attraper une baguette, que ce soit la sienne ou la mienne importait peu, et verrouillais l'entrée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Nous avons tout l'après-midi, affirmais-je.  
- Non, toute la vie, dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

Enfin. Ma belle Hermione, si je m'attendais à cette vie…

* * *

**Vous l'avez peut-être deviné (c'était franchement pas dur), la première partie est tiré de _Une dernière danse_ de Kyo**

**N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes pas zentils, demain y aura rien xP**

**Dites toujours vos avis, hein...**


	15. Printemps 1994

**Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? On dit _Merci Andro_ ! Et _Merci Leeloo_, sinon, c'était Nada =P**

**Bonne Lectuuuure ;)**

* * *

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. Argus Rusard, concierge de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, entra, essoufflé.

- Professeur Dumbledore, quelqu'un cherche à vous voir...

- Et bien, faites-le donc entrer !

Rusard disparut un moment, puis rouvrit la porte, laissant le passage au visiteur, avant de s'éclipser.

Le professeur Flitwick tomba de sa chaise, Rogue plissa les yeux, Lupin ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer, Trelawney déblatéra quelques superstitions et McGonagall laissa échapper un cri.

La personne était une jeune femme. Elle était accompagnée, contrairement aux dires de Rusard, de trois jeunes enfants, qui, l'air de rien, s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle des réunions, sur deux fauteuils.

- Professeurs, salua la femme.

- Miss... Granger, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Si je puis me permettre, demanda-t-elle en désignant une chaise.

- Je vous en pris.

Un des enfants pouffa de rire. Le petit garçon avait de grands yeux bruns foncés, des cheveux châtains comme ceux de sa mère et un petit sourire tordu. Il avait pris un fauteuil à lui seul, tandis que son frère et sa sœur, vraisemblablement, se partageait le second. La fillette avait des cheveux encore plus clairs que le premier gamin, ses yeux plus sombres. Le dernier semblait fier et secret, assis étonnamment droit sur l'accoudoir, pour un enfant de son âge. Il avait un visage comme figé, des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir profond.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer que nous sommes dans un beau pétrin...

- Je vois ça, grinça Rogue.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et son regard brilla un peu plus.

- Enfin bon. D'après ce que je peux voir, nous sommes au printemps de ma troisième année ? Puisque Remus est ici, et que la température s'y prête. Donc en 1994.

- Bonne déduction, Miss... Ou Madame ? Ces enfants sont charmants. J'avoue qu'ils me semblent familiers...

Sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher, les professeurs se mirent à ouvrir les paris sur le futur de la brillante jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient.

- Oh, vous êtes sûrement avec Mr Weasley, je présume !

- Mais non, Minerva ! Vous voyez bien qu'aucun de ces enfants ne sont roux !

- Oh Merlin. Avec Potter ?

- Non... Non, je ne pense pas, enfin... Quoique...

- Moi, je me suis toujours dit que Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy serait bien assortis... Ben quoi ?

- Au cas où cela vous aurait échappées, Miss Granger ne porte pas d'alliances, de bague de fiançailles, ni même de bijoux, comme toutes les greluches de sa génération en ont l'habitude, qui pourraient faire croire qu'elle soit accompagnée dans sa vie...

Les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui avait énoncé durement ces paroles, puis vers Hermione, qui toujours souriante, se soumettait à l'observation de ses anciens professeurs.

- Mais... Miss Granger ! S'étonna McGonagall. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que...

- Que je puisse... disons, avoir des enfants avant le mariage ?

Elle tendit à son professeur préféré un sourire sincère, d'où pointait un peu de tristesse.

- Pour tout vous dire, le père n'a pas été à mes côtés durant ma grossesse ou plus tard. En fait il n'était pas au courant tout court.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Non, pas du tout, coupa Hermione avant que l'idée ne soit émise. Il est... décédé le jour de la Bataille Finale.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise. On lui envoyait des regards de pitié, de compassion ou de condoléances. Jusqu'à ce que l'attention se détourne sur un autre sujet.

- De quelle époque venez-vous, Hermione ? Demanda le directeur.

- De 2003, le 13 mars précisément.

- PARDON ?

Hermione sursauta suite à l'exclamation de McGonagall, de même que tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Excepté Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même si l'un de ses sourcils s'était élevé de quelques centimètres. Remus Lupin, après réaction, étouffa un rire dans un mouchoir. Le même petit garçon que la première fois éclata de rire. Il avait un petit rire de bambin, les yeux plissés, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et tout son buste était secoué par le rire. La fillette et l'autre garçon sourirent de la réaction de leur frère.

- Mais... Mais quel âge aviez-vous donc ?

Son ton était indigné, voir furieux. Hermione redressa le menton. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, la rébellion de la jeunesse ne l'avait pas totalement quittée.

- Dix-huit, Professeur. Si cela peut vous éclairer, j'étais encore en septième année.

McGonagall était mouchée. Elle se tut donc. Dumbledore voulut prendre la parole mais ne put...

- Léonard, viens ici tout de suite !

Hermione ne s'était pas retournée, mais avait su immédiatement que son fils amorçait une fuite.

- Je veux aller voir Oncle Codrenue...

- Cornedrue, mon chéri, reprit Hermione en se tournant vers le petit brun. Tu ne peux pas, il n'est pas là... Il s'est absenté... Viens là, finit-elle en lui tendant une main.

- Hermione ?

- Remus ? Oui, tu te demandes sûrement... Harry a reprit le surnom de son père, peu après notre sixième année.

Le loup-garou sourit, attendri, et fier du fils de son meilleur ami.

Soudain, Rogue ricana. Ses voisins lui lancèrent un regard étonné. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se moquait impunément de quelqu'un. Léonard fronça les sourcils en voyant ce grossier personnage habillé de noir, et son air vague de Gargamel. Ce qui le fit retrouvé le sourire, et, évidemment, n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait le professeur de potions.

- Vous avez appelé votre fils Léonard, Granger ? Tellement Gryffondor de votre part...

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

- Je savais que vous alliez dire ça...

- Ah vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Il y a Léonard, avec la souche Léo, qui ferait peut-être bien penser à ma maison, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire envers McGonagall. Ou peut-être à Léonard de Vinci. Puis il y a Jasper. Sans doute le saviez-vous, mais la jaspe est une pierre de couleur brune, rouge ou plus particulièrement, verte. Ensuite, c'est Elvire, nom d'un personnage des plus importants dans certaines pièces -de théâtre- connues. Voilà qui vous éclairera.

- Vert, avez-vous dit, Miss Granger ? S'exclama Chourave. Oh, mais le père est sûrement un Serpentard ! Et comme la petite Elvire est blonde...

- Je suis pas blonde ! Je suis intelligente !

Toute la salle fut secouée d'un rire, la fillette se murant dans un silence boudeur. Sa mère abordait une moue attendrie, tout comme Chourave, Lupin, et malgré elle McGonagall.

Hermione était sereine. Même si ce voyage était impromptu, elle se ravissait de voir des visages proches mais, décédés depuis plusieurs années. Les triplés n'auraient pas dû être là, au moment où l'accident était arrivé. Dans le sens où ils n'auraient pas dû être présents dans un passé qui n'était pas le leur. Hermione fouillait exceptionnellement dans la bibliothèque de feu son amant. Les enfants en avaient profité pour la suivre, et puis, Hermione préférait les avoir à l'œil. Tandis que Léonard embêtait les deux autres, Elvire arborait son sourire rêveur. Hermione pensait parfois que Luna devrait arrêter de lui raconter toutes sortes d'histoires... Jasper regardait les livres, les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione connaissait son envie de savoir déjà lire. Il adorait le conte du Chat Botté, et savait que sa mère se lassait de lui lire tous les soirs, et que son frère et sa sœur préféraient Robin des Bois et la Belle et la Bête. Et ici, Jasper se trouvait avec pleins de livres, des centaines de livres. Il avait suivi sa mère dans les rayons, Elvire commençant à répondre à Léonard. Hermione ouvrait les ouvrages les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme retentisse.

- C'n'est pas moi ! Hurla Léo, se sentant immédiatement visé.

Jasper avait la tête baissée, honteux d'avoir voulu attraper un livre bien trop haut pour lui. Un tas de bouquins s'était formé tout autour de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Hermione en s'agenouillant devant son fils.

Les deux autres s'étaient approchés, mais avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, trois livres s'illuminèrent, placés en triangle autour d'eux, et Hermione et ses enfants se retrouvèrent près de dix ans plus tôt.

Hermione n'avait pu identifier ces manuscrits, qui semblaient bien vieux et inutilisés depuis des décennies.

#

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Hermione s'était vu, avec ses enfants, confier un des multiples appartements libres de Poudlard. A moins que Dumbledore ne les ait fait apparaître expressément. L'heure atteignait les huit heures, et les triplés étaient dans leur chambre depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

En allant ouvrir la porte, Hermione se demanda quelles autres instructions avait-on oublié de lui donner.

Derrière la porte se tenait Remus.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Entre.

Elle le conduisit dans le petit salon, lui demanda de s'installer, et partit chercher quelques gâteaux.

- Hermione, s'écria-t-il de son fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Je pense savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-il en revenant les mains pleines.

- Ce que la plupart de nos chers professeurs cherchent à savoir.

- Tu t'es pris au jeu ? Rigola-t-elle.

Mais sa théorie était la bonne, et Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à le contredire. Remus en avait déduit nombre d'éléments futurs plus ou moins importants, avec les déclarations qu'elle avait elle-même fait ce matin-là.

#

Les jours suivants virent Hermione et Remus se rapprocher. L'idée que ce pourrait être justement Remus le père des enfants d'Hermione choqua McGonagall au point qu'elle retire sans raisons honnêtes des points à sa propre maison pendant toute la journée. Rogue en ricana pendant le reste de la semaine. Ce comportement étant en effet digne de lui-même, non de cette bonne vieille chouette. Néanmoins, il pensait savoir que Remus n'avait aucun rapport avec les gosses. Du moins l'espérait-il. Pourquoi l'espérait-il ? Parce que la jeune femme ne méritait pas d'élever les enfants d'un loup-garou ainsi seule. Ou parce que sinon, elle en aurait profité depuis qu'elle était arrivé de retrouver son amant. Si elle était encore célibataire… Merlin, qu'il s'embrouillait. Finalement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'espérait pour Granger. Il s'en fichait, se disait-il.

Le lendemain, en arrivant dans la Grade Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ce fut le rire de Granger qui atteint ses oreilles en premier. Elle était entre Minerva, qui réussissait à lui parler plus ouvertement, et Remus, bien entendu. Il s'assit et se servit un café corsé, bien qu'habituellement il se contentait d'un sucré d'assez mauvaise qualité –moldue-. Dumbledore le regardait en douce, il le savait, mais n'en fit rien, et quitta bientôt la salle, comme d'habitude, ignorant la douce mais certaine baisse de moral qui survenait petit à petit, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

#

Peut-être ne s'en fichait-il pas tant que ça, se dit Severus quelques semaines plus tard. Il avait surpris Hermione –depuis quand n'était-ce plus Granger ?- les bras resserrés autour d'elle malgré la chaleur de l'après-midi, seule sur un balcon du couloir du cinquième étage, lui qui se croyait seul résidant à connaitre cet endroit à la vue surprenante. Il s'était surpris à devenir atterré, presque soucieux, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne frissonnait pas à cause de la température. Et il avait ouvert la conversation, malgré lui.

- Cet homme… Le méritait-il vraiment ? murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta légèrement, inconsciente jusque là de sa présence, mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

- Oh oui, il méritait… Bien des choses. Il aurait du avoir plus, beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai pu lui donner avant qu'il ne parte, en réalité… Je ne sais même pas s'il aurait voulu être père…

- Dix-sept ans, c'est encore jeune…

- Pas pour moi. Mais il n'avait pas dix-sept ans, ni même dix-huit.

Après un moment de silence, Severus reprit.

- Ce n'était pas Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se tourna enfin vers lui, et sembla fouiller dans ses yeux sans gène.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire quel homme il était… Est, corrigea-t-elle pour elle-même.

Severus l'entendit, mais ne dit mot. De concert, ils se tournèrent vers le Lac Noir et les lumières inconnues de la Forêt Interdite.

#

- Moi je sais qui c'est, moi je sais qui c'est ! Chantonnait la petite Elvire, plutôt bruyamment en traversant les couloirs du château.

Malgré tous les efforts de Minerva et Pomona pour lui faire avouer le nom de son père, la fillette n'avait pipé mot. Et lorsque Severus avait à son tour demandé, sans présence gênante autour, elle n'avait fait que sourire et oser lui tourner le dos en sautillant. Dans son bon rôle tout-à-fait récent de nounou, il l'avait suivit, et l'avait empêché au minimum six fois de tomber. Ce qui lui avait donné des doutes sur l'âge de l'hypothétique père, craignant malheureusement un lien familial entre la gamine et sa bête noire de Londubat. Mais non. Ou alors c'était la fille cachée de Londubat Et Lovegood. Non, vraiment, non.

Hermione le laissait s'occuper d'un de ses gosses parfois, toujours avec un sourire plus grand que sa tête et les yeux brillants. Sauf du petit Léo… Il n'avait rien contre lui, il devait même s'avouer qu'il aimait bien l'entendre rire -ce qui arrivait assez souvent-, mais il lui rappelait Potter, certaines fois.

Jasper était celui qu'il appréciait le plus. Le peu de temps qu'il s'était retrouvé avec lui avait été passé à lire. En fait, le petit garçon le laissait s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré dans ses propres appartements –certains avaient froncé les sourcils en apprenant ce fait. Non mais vraiment, que croyaient-ils de lui ?-, avant de s'installer sur ses genoux contre lui, et le regarder lire avec émerveillement, ou ce qui s'y apparentait. Un gosse vraiment timide et avide de connaissance, comme sa mère, mais de manière bien moins évidente qu'Hermione ou que Léonard. Elvire savait tout –elle l'affirmait elle-même- mais plutôt écoutait attentivement toute conversation et assimilant les informations avec une vitesse étonnante. La vrai petite fouineuse de service, tout pour plaire et vraiment adorable. Mais le plus étonnant, outre leurs différences de caractère à tout les trois, était leur complicité. Ils se complétaient et s'embêtaient mutuellement. Jasper avait horriblement besoin d'attention, mais le cachait derrière sa distance avec les gens. Léonard voulait aider les gens à tout prix, une fois s'interposant du haut de ses cinq ans dans un duel interdit entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor de sixième année. Et Elvire se contentait de tout ce qu'on lui donnait. Severus était certain qu'ils atterriraient tous dans une maison différente, respectivement Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, d'après lui. Quoique la petite pourrait tout aussi bien être dans ces deux autres maisons, et Léonard à Poufsouffle…

Il s'était rapproché indubitablement d'Hermione, ces derniers temps, même si elle restait tout de même souvent avec Remus.

Ils avaient même passé un après-midi à discuter cours, potions et sciences, tout les deux. Il lui semblait de plus en plus évident que même après six ans, Hermione restait amoureuse du père de ses enfants. Il espérait vraiment que cet homme serait conscient de la chance qu'il avait avec une femme comme elle. Et la jalousie s'était insinuée dans ses veines comme un poison. De cet homme et de Remus. Et c'était cruel. Hermione ne méritait pas de savoir cela, elle avait été envoyée dans le passé à son insu, et se retrouvait peut-être parfois aux côtés de son ex/futur amant. Elève, membre du personnel, membres de l'Ordre, auror… Cela pouvait être n'importe qui… Elle devait subir ça sans pouvoir s'approcher de lui, de peur de modifier le futur, et son passé. Si Severus avait été dans son cas, il aurait craqué, tout simplement. Lily, sa chère Lily qu'il avait tant aimé, avait petit-à-petit été évincée. Si Hermione n'avait pas brusquement débarqué, son cœur aurait tout aussi bien dévié dans une dizaine années. Mais avant, il y aurait eu la guerre, la Bataille. Alors Severus était malgré tout heureux de l'avoir connu ainsi. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il la connaisse en 2003…

Il soupira. Comme prévu, Elvire l'avait guidé vers les appartements de sa mère. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine. Elvire entra sans discrétion mais il toqua à la porte pour prévenir de leur arrivée et avança presque timidement dans le salon. Hermione surgit, tout sourire.

- Bonsoir.

- Hermione, salua-t-il, avec un mouvement de tête dans sa direction, les yeux rivés vers elle.

- Comment a été votre journée ? dit elle en allant vers son bureau couvert de recherches.

- Normale. Bien qu'Elvire ait décidé de venir à la fin de mon cours pour parler de composition de glaces italiennes.

- Humm… Je crois qu'elle aimera bien la potion, le taquina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle devienne une bonne élève… A moins que son père ne soit vraiment d'une nullité Londubatienne…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce point, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Etait-il bon ? _(nda : Bon élève en potions, intelligent, pas… =))_

- Je pense qu'il était excellent, même.

- Moins que vous, j'en ai peur…

- Peut-être pas.

Peut-être pas quoi ? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment moins bon en potions qu'elle ou peut-être qu'il était franchement excellent ? Il se demandait vraiment quelle était la réponse.

- Le connaissiez-vous depuis longtemps ?

Hermione le regarda avec un air goguenard.

- Je croyais que vous ne jouiez pas aux devinettes ?

Il grogna.

- On peut dire que oui, je le connaissais depuis quelques temps. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui vers la fin de cette année-ci. Je me souviens en avoir été presque choquée. Il n'y avait que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil, murmura-t-elle, tête baissée sur sa plume.

Ses paroles lui firent perdre tout espoir que ce ne fut pas Remus. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Troisième année, Professeur Lupin, un homme pareil, un loup-garou… Et puis cette complicité…

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte de son désappointement.

- Et vous, seriez-vous prêt à me dire qui détient votre cœur en ce moment ?

- Une femme magnifique, très belle. J'ai toujours eu des amours malheureux, où la plupart du temps ces femmes ne me remarquent pas, ou ne me parlent pas, qu'elles soient mariées ou fiancées. Ou d'autres fois, c'est moi qui gâche tout par une arrogance, ou une fierté masculine…

Il lui sourit vaguement, elle lui sourit gênée.

Plus tard, il quitta la Grande Salle en plein diner, peu de temps après que Lupin lui ait adressé un sourire malicieux, ou arrogant suivant les points de vue. Maudits soient tous les Maraudeurs !

#

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Severus ne serait-il pas jaloux de moi ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête, un sourire hésitant sur le visage.

- Tu crois ?

- Vraiment. Il me lance de plus en plus souvent son regard noir et glacial. Ca me fait froid dans le dos.

- C'est peut-être pour une autre raison…

- Je ne pense pas.

Remus lui souriait, il n'était pas du genre à se moquer. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer son sourire.

- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que ça représente, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à jouer à le rendre encore plus jaloux. Je tiens encore à ma vie.

- Oui, il vaut mieux que tu restes en vie encore quelques années. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire pourquoi. Excuse-moi, j'n'aurais pas du t'en parler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moins, je sais que quelque chose m'attend.

#

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Hermione, échevelée apparut, le souffle court.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les élèves ne doivent pas courir dans les couloirs que Miss Granger le peut, plaisanta Severus.

- Remus, je…

Severus se renfrogna et se détourna de la jeune femme, blessé. Hermione le regarda, une soudaine expression de désespoir sur le visage. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Hermione ? L'appela Remus. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je… J'ai trouvé. Mince, je n'aurais pas du restée aussi longtemps, continua-t-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Remus la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina en dehors de la salle. Severus était toujours dos à la porte, assistant malgré lui à la scène dans le reflet d'une coupelle posée sur la cheminée. Il était… obligé de s'y faire, il s'en doutait depuis quelques semaines. Désormais, sa haine des Maraudeurs dépassait largement la petite entente qu'il conservait avec son collègue. Hermione ne lui appartenait pas…

#

- Je me suis trop attachée… Trop habituée à le revoir chaque jour… Comment pourrais-je repartir ?

- Il le faut. Pour les triplés. Ils l'auront au moins connu un petit peu.

Hermione essuya ses larmes.

- Oui. Oui, tu as raison, même si ça fait mal. Allons-y.

#

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui, Albus, c'est aussi simple que cela. Le pentacle devra compter trois cercles de runes à l'extérieur et un cercle de rune à l'intérieur qui sera tracé en prononçant l'incantation temporelle. Et c'est tout.

- Aucune contrainte par rapport avec votre arrivée ?

- Non, vraisemblablement. Mes calculs arithmantiques sont corrects, le choix des runes était déjà imposé, dans les deux seuls livres de la Réserve dont l'étude était les voyages et problèmes d'ordre temporel. J'ai vérifié chaque détail près.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir le jour du départ…

Ce soir-là, les gosses furent chouchoutés par tous les professeurs. Sauf un, qui s'était refermé comme une huitre, réfugié dans ses appartements. Une seule personne vint le voir, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu. Il regarda le petit garçon s'avancer vers lui, grimper sur ses genoux avec quelques difficultés puis s'y installer. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors, Severus, pour la première fois, lut à haute et douce voix.

#

Severus se devait de la revoir ainsi avant qu'elle ne parte. Il n'avait fait que l'éviter depuis l'annonce de leur départ. La petite Elvire lui avait d'ailleurs fait la tête un moment car il n'avait pas voulu entré de leurs appartements.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils partaient.

Alors, à la dernière minute, il se dirigeait vers la petite cour, très peu connue des élèves sauf des plus aventureux, qui avait été choisie pour l'occasion.

Au fond, à l'ombre, il regarda Hermione faire ses adieux. Elle embrassa Minerva, Albus lui serra la main et lui tapota l'épaule. Avec un douloureux pincement au cœur, il la vit serrer longuement Remus dans ses bras. Au moment où elle releva la tête, elle le vit. Mais il ne préféra pas analyser l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans son regard. Mais elle se détourna et continua à saluer les autres professeurs. Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Bibine, Vector et le reste –excepté Trelawney, dont on doutait même qu'elle fut au courant.

Et puis ce fut son tour. Elle le regardait, les yeux dans les yeux, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire.

Et soudainement, Severus avait les lèvres d'Hermione posées sur les siennes.

- Severus... Tes enfants n'attendent que la petite part d'attention qui les mettra au monde...

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, le maitre des potions lui montra plus d'attention, ses yeux finissant par la scruter indéfiniment.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Cela a toujours été toi. Jamais qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas même Remus.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire, juste la fixer. Puis, quelque chose atterrit sur sa jambe. C'était ce Léonard, qui serrait ce qu'il avait à porter de main le plus que son petit corps pouvait.

Se remettant doucement, Severus se baissa, puis, après avoir observé le môme insupportable, le serra dans ses bras.

- Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, chantonnait Elvire.

A son tour, elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle savait son père depuis quelques temps déjà, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Jasper le regardait, non loin. C'était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, indubitablement, et il n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail. Il lui envoya un signe de la main, malgré tout, et reçut un magnifique sourire édenté en retour.

Les autres professeurs les regardaient d'un air ou moqueur ou attendri.

- Severus, commença Hermione, je t'en prie, évite de nous laisser cette fois. Je sais que ce ne sera pas de ta faute, et c'est égoïste, mais... J'ai failli ne pas le supporter... S'il te plait, fait attention à toi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser rapidement ses lèvres à nouveau, et se tourna vers le pentacle. Dès que ses pieds, et ceux, minuscules, des enfants touchèrent les runes centrales, ils disparurent.

Severus resta hébété toute la soirée, puis la journée suivante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard encore jeune de sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Le sien se fit déterminé.

#

Hermione se réveilla dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque de son amant. Elle se frotta durement les yeux, prête à affronter sa réalité. Avec un peu de chance, leur voyage n'aurait rien changé au présent. Mais Hermione l'espérait tout de même un petit peu. Beaucoup en fait.

Ses triplés dormaient encore sur le canapé en face d'elle, tous roulés en boule les uns contre les autres. Elle sourit, puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, la tristesse, et la mélancolie l'envahirent soudainement.

Seulement, quand elle entra dans son salon, elle s'arrêta net.

Un homme se tenait près de la cheminée, dans Son canapé... La voyant, il posa doucement son livre sur la table basse, et se leva.

- Se... Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es revenu ! Tu es là !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant et pleurant à la fois. Elle avait vraiment cru le perdre une nouvelle fois. Son amant, semblant comprendre, la serra plus fort que jamais, et alla même jusqu'à la faire tournoyer dans ses bras, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Puis, il la lâcha, et la regardant dans les yeux en souriant, saisit sa main gauche, entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble et les plaça devant son visage. Et ce qu'Hermione aperçut faillit la faire défaillir, si Severus ne la tenait pas. En regardant son alliance dorée, Hermione se souvint de sa double vie, celle qu'elle avait modifiée en allant dans le passé.

Severus souriait toujours.

- Tu es enfin pleinement consciente.

Hermione ne put répondre, mais l'embrassa vivement, passionnément. Baiser qui lui fut grandement rendu. Et Severus, jamais rassasié, comptait une nouvelle fois profiter de sa femme à même le fauteuil, lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon grincer et de petits pas sur le parquet.

- Papa, dit une voix ensommeillée, j'peux avoir un chocolat ?

* * *

**Alors, le futur n'est pas celui que l'on croit… =D**

**Bon pour le chocolat, je vous explique. En résumant, les triplés sont trop jeunes, leurs mémoires n'ont pas assimilé le voyage temporels. Pour eux, ils ont toujours eu un papa, donc pourquoi se comporter différemment de d'habitude ? Hermione, au contraire a du se confronter à un élément nouveau pour prendre conscience de sa nouvelle vie.**

**Ce One-shot est en tandem avec un autre que j'écris encore, je n'en suis qu'au tout début et il semble vouloir être largement plus grand que tous ces prédecesseurs ^^ Faudra attendre encore les amis !**

**Votre avis ?**


	16. La moldue

Je m'suis rendue compte que ce n'était plus des "moments de vie" que j'écrivais mais des histoires avec début et fin... C'est un peu embetant, à vrai dire, je vais faire un tri, et si un jour, je réécris une autre petite chose, elle trouvera sa place ici. En attendant, si certains os ne se trouvent plus dans ce recueil, ils auront trouvé leur liberté sur la page principale ou dans mes écrits sur mon profil =)  
En tout cas, celui-ci est une petite chose décousue...

Je vous laisse ;)

* * *

- Vous ! Allez par-là ! Vous, là !  
- Et toi, mon cher Severus ?  
- Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul. Exécution !

Les hommes, drappés de sombres capes, se dispercèrent dans le petit village. L'un d'eux resta plus longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de son masque d'argent. Il ricana. Severus Snape avait rapidement gravi les echelons de la gloire auprés du Maitre. Il dirigeait cette 'excapade de santé ', visant l'extermination d'un enieme village moldu. Oui, tout un village. Mais l'attitude de Snape ne pouvait que lui porter chance lui, Lucius Malefoy. Une fois, un mangemort était parti seul pendant une attaque, vantant ses propres mérites, il s'était fait laminé par de simples créatures sans magie ni cervelles. Quel idiot ! Et si Severus ne revenait pas, son tour, il pourrait reprendre sa place de bras droit. Surtout que, l'un comme l'autre, ils vieillissaient. Ils étaient certes des sorciers, mais bientôt, ils ne serviraient plus qu'entant que stratèges. Or, Lucius aimait les tueries. Tuer des moldus doucement lui donnait une sensation extrême de pouvoir. Il se sentait comme... drogué. Voilà pourquoi il voulait la place de Snape. Les attaques sanglantes. Jusqu'à en désirer la disparition d'un homme, qui pourtant, était son ami, si l'on pouvait appeler Severus un ami.  
Lucius s'était finalement détourné de l'autre homme, s'avançant grands pas la suite de ses copartenaires.  
Severus les regarda partir quelques rues plus loin, puis avisa un magasin deux pas, dont la porte vitrée était ouverte. Le batiment semblait lugubre. Toute lumière et lectricité étaient éteintes, la porte vacillait avec le vent. Au loin, il entendait les cris d'horreur, de douleur ou de joie. Une odeur parvint déjà ses narines. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses sous-fifres allaient décidement trop vite son gout. Sans quitter le batiment des yeux, il traversa la rue sans risques de se faire renverser par un véhicule. Il finit par entrer, brandissant sa baguette. Seulement, après quelques pas, il dut lancer un Lumos. L'endroit sembla désert. Il se trouvait dans un rayon épicerie, vraisemblablement. Les boites de conserves se cotoyaient, non loin des sauces puis des épices de cuisines en tout genre. Le magasin n' était pas bien grand.  
Prudent, il lança un sort de localisation. Une âme en peine se cachait bien ici, traquée.

Au rayon jouets, quelques mètres plus loin. En realité, même pas, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il y parvint. En levant la tête, il aperçut brièvement deux yeux luisants travers la grille d'aération, avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent. Des yeux bien humains. Avec un sort avisé, quelques plaques du plafond plus loin, et une silhouette tomba douloureusement au sol. Une jeune femme, toute jeune, sûrement à peine majeure. Elle devait sous doute s'être cassé le bras dans sa chute, à la façon dont elle le tenait contre elle. Severus s'approcha d'elle, sans s'occuper de son air menaçant. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fille, qui lui jeta un regard haineux et se redressa. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, quelque chose qui se mouvait, ondulait. Rien qu'un sort lui donna son explication, mais suffit à affoler la moldue. Ou presque, cependant, il n'avait pas de mot pour une sorcière non éduquée qui n'avait sûrement jamais vu le bout d'une baguette. Des pouvoirs incontrolés, de la magie accidentelle à cet âge. Un danger vivant dans un monde de technologie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, gamine, lança Severus de sa voix froide, basse, caractéristique.  
- J'ai bien plus ma place ici que vous, vraisemblablement, répondit-elle hargneusement.

Elle aurait eu sa place Gryffondor.

- Qui t'as donc aussi mal élevé... Reponds !

La jeune femme sursauta, mais aprés un moment, la lueur sauvageonne reparut dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que a peut vous foutre, espèce de monstre !  
- Allons... Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que tu faisais parti des notres. Oui, ceux-là même qui au Moyen-Age furent brulés vifs... Sorcellerie, sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie ?

Quoi de mieux que faire croire sa victime qu'elle est l' égale de celui qui l'affronte ? Mais c'était la technique de Lucius, il n'aimait pas forcement, pourtant l'insolence se soigne.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous. Jamais.

Mais sa voix était tremblante. Les seuls sorciers qu'elle n'ait jamais vu étaient eux-même, des mangemorts. Et elle aurait du savoir se défendre. Poudlard était la seule place forte de toute l'Europe contre le Lord désormais. La gamine n'en avait même jamais vu les tours. Elle n'avait même pas de baguette magique. Quelle dégradation...

- Peut- tre pas, murmura-t-il. Quel est ton nom ? se reprit-il enfin durement.

De nouveau, elle sursauta, mais resta interloquée. Elle répondit.

- Elyzabet...  
- Ton nom n'est certainement pas commun pour ton âge, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents auraient-ils bu sur la tombe de ton arrière grand-mère à ta naissance ?  
- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et foutez le camp.

Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, effectivement, son sarcasme ne marchait pas dans toutes les situations... Le prénom de la jeune fille était bien sorcier, si...arrieré. Mais ses parents, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas dit de nom de famille non plus. La petite orpheline qui aurait pu renverser le Lord dans sa propre situation, si elle avait appris ce qu'il fallait, si elle n'aurait pas été si effrontée dans une mauvaise passe.

- Voudrais-tu que je te tue, finalement ?

Comme pour répondra sa question, la porte arrière s'ouvrit, juste en face de lui.

- Lily, appela quelqu'un en s'avançant.

Un experlliarmus plus tard, l'homme d' âge mûr avait volé contre le mur. La jeune femme, muette d'horreur, se recula contre les peluches derrière elle, sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Lily, hein ? C'est toi ?

Sa hargne augmentait. Lily. La gamine s'appelait courrament Lily... Mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux mais brun; ses yeux pas verts mais noirs, surtout dans un magasin délabré sans plus d'electricité. Un sourire au coins des lèvres, il eut l'idée de sa "punition" pour s'appeler ainsi. Il fit apparaitre une bergère de velour vert sombre à partir d'une boite de jeu de société encore emballé, et s'y assit.

- Maintenant, gamine, commença-t-il, tu vas me raconter ta vie.

La fille était terrorisée, peut-être déjà au summum de la pression. Elle était encore si jeune, les larmes semblaient lui monter aux yeux avec une facilité...

- Allons, depeches-toi !  
- Je... Je n'ai rien dire... Ma mère m'a... m'a laissé dans ce village avec rien d'autre qu'un... un nom... Elyzabet P...Princer.

Les sanglots coupaient déjà sa voix.

- Elle m'a laissée... à Loris, le... l'épicier du coin... La seule chose qu'elle...a dit, c'était "sois sage petite Lily" !... Et Lo...Loris m'a simplement dit que... que je lui ressemblais... Et j'ai juste...grandis ici... Et à l'école de la ville... C'est tout !  
- Pas vraiment interressant, effectivement...

Il regarda un moment l'air, la magie coulante, desesperée de la jeune fille, avant de retourner à elle. Elyzabet était genoux contre les etagères. Ses larmes devalaient ses joues à une lenteur qui lui sembla insupportable. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle agrippa ce qu'elle put, ce qui se resumait à des jouets inoffencifs. Il tendit sa baguette, et elle leva le visage vers lui, si grand. Non, ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs mais seulement plus sombres que la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Du bout des lèvres, il prononça l'incantation.

- Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria la voix de Rosier. Bouges-toi, tu devais diriger les opérations !

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent en courant.  
Il se retourna vers les jeune fille.

- Va Poudlard, souffla-t-il.

Et il sortit en coup de vent. Elyzabet cligna des yeux. Ou était-il passé ? Qu'importe, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver face un homme tel que lui. Elle devais partir. Loin, mais pas trop, que ce soit au minimum dans ses moyens. L'Ecosse, oui, l'Ecosse était bien. Il y avait pourtant plus d'attentat en Ecosse... Tant pis, c'était la meilleure solution, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette femme avait disparue depuis. Severus secoua la tête. Princer, quelle idée... Granger n'aurait pas du... Ou était-elle présent, cette femme de malheur ?

_Je sais, tu sais..._  
_Il valait mieux pour elle de vivre en dehors de ça..._  
_Comment aurais-je pu ? Comment toi-même aurais-tu pu ?_  
_Molly n'aurait pas pu non plus..._  
_Tu n'aurais jamais du être au courant, je suis desolee..._  
_C'aurait du être autrement. Pour tous._  
_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça, tu le sais toi-même._  
_Pas non plus que tu aurais souhaité autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_J'ai du te pardonner contre mon grés. Ne lui fait rien._  
_Je suis déjà partie, tu le sais..._  
_... Pardon, en fait..._  
_H_

Cette femme de malheur... Sa dernière lettre, sa premiére lettre depuis dix-huit ans, dans les mains. C'était trop tard, elles étaient déjà parties loin. Toutes les trois...

- Severus, lui lança Lucius au bout d'un moment. Nous partons dans vingt minutes.

Il soupira. Femmes de son coeur...

Un glissement de cape, un claquement de porte. La guerre l'attendait bien mieux...


End file.
